FMLYHM (Kyman)
by EbbyGothic
Summary: What happens when enemies want something more from each other? Cartman is a perverted, arrogant, egotistical ass who doesn't know when enough is enough and Kyle is a monstrous sadist who has been driven to lust for blood and depravity due to Cartmans years of abuse. Who will come out on top and who will have to swallow his pride and a little more?
1. Chapter One

**Cartmans POV - **

I desperately needed a fix and I needed it soon. How I craved the sweet yet perfect mix of sarcasm, wrath and pure hatred only Kyle could offer. No matter how disturbing or sick it was I couldn't help but need it, sometimes I believed given the choice between Kyle's hatred towards me and air I'd find a way to go without breath.

I became loud and obnoxious, voicing any slur I could lay my sharp serpents tongue to as long as it was about Kyle, his family or could possibly cause offence, wounding the proud jersey Jew making him feel compelled to attack like a cornered bear. Ferociously and uncaring protecting his territory which I purposely invaded with every single venomous word.

I had searched my mind, body and soul may times and I knew it wasn't love. No it definitely wasn't love, the only person I could bring myself to love was me and I often even found that difficult considering my heightened level of arrogance and the fact it was well known I was an egotist. When it came to the question of soul I'd discovered it couldn't be anything to do with something so spiritual for I often truly believed due to my lack of limitation and the fact nothing was ever safe of sacred I didn't have a soul, I'd regularly commit heinous, vulgar acts against everyone I ever came across and never felt a spot of pity anyway even if I had the curse of a soul, the idea of Kyle being my soul mate was laughable as it was a proven fact Jews don't have souls.

No my constant yearning to piss Kyle off simply to gain a response had to do with body and the feelings were designated to one specific part of my body. My motherfucking pants junk. For many a year I'd thought my hate toward Kyle was because I enjoyed the thrill of the debate, always having to think on my feet causing my brain to tick a mile a minute just to remain one step in front of Kyle. Although that never worked out for the best and somehow I just quit trying and became adept at losing to the ginger. No after all that time I finally conceded defeat and swallowed my pride enough to admit to myself angering Kyle caused my cock to throb, twitch and grow stiffer with every glare and foul word exchanged between us. It plagued my twisted mind, consuming my thoughts engulfing me in my perverted thoughts which seemed to comes daily as sure as the sun would rise and set.

I bet he could suck the chrome off a tow hitch. I thought as Kyle stared at me across the classroom, eyebrows furrowed, face red, the vein in his forhead throbbing so intensely I wore it'd soon pop. His lips pursed as a brief "fuck you, you fat fuck." escaped his pretty pink supple lips.

I couldn't help but daydream about how Kyle's lips would feel, pursed around my raging erection as I ripped at his flaming red hair like a wild animal while I mercilessly fucked his face hearing him gag on my aching girth as I forced him to take it all balls deep.

"Always the same lousy comebacks Kyle, but truth be told you retarded Jew if I wanted stale comeback I'd scoop it out of your grandmothers corpses rotten mouth." I replied, hurling abuse across the room causing the class full of people to make sounds letting Kyle know he'd just been served.

Kyle clenched his fists and began to violently shake. I knew what caused him to tick. Yes, Jew boy give me all your hatred, spew all your anger unto thee. I hadn't had the pleasure of a quarrel with Kyle for too long and I was pulling out the big guns today. I wanted it, I needed it. I hoped he'd get angry enough to hit me today. His hits although lacking power were the perfect wank fantasy and I always blew my load quicker and multiple times after a majorly escalated fight with him. I anxiously awaited Kyles next string of words. Those beautiful, dark repugnant words that fired towards me from his mouth like bullets meant to wound. Alhtough they never did, I had no qualms about what I was or even what my family was. We were an ancestry of filthy, fucking whores who sought cheap thrills a trait which I'd come to enjoy since I turned sixteen. Two long years had passed since I'd found out my true reasons for goading Kyle into brawls, arguments and any other type of fight you can think of and I'd enjoyed every sluttish minute of it alone in my bed at night replaying the visions and words over and over in my head as if they were a DVD I'd picked up reduced from Best Buy.

Kyle would never know my hidden agenda, yet as long as they're biting you're going to fish right?

Kyle stood up and walked toward me, seething like I'd never seen before. As he came nearer I just wanted to push him against the wall of the classroom and fist his asshole. But no I had restraint even if no one belied I did.

Kyle passed me shooting me daggers and exited the classroom. No, he didn't just leaving in the middle of a grande bout. No, no fucking no.I felt like a wanted to cry, fucking blue balls was all I've have tonight. Thanks you fucking selfish prick Jew, if only you knew how you tortured me.

**Kyle's POV –**

I'd fucking had it with fatass and his repugnance. Fucking asshole was all talk, never any action. I knew he whipped himself into a frenzy over these vile shit slinging matches and I'd finally had my fill of back and forth. I would no longer sit idly by as I resided in his spank back. No. Why should I do half the work and receive none of the pleasure anyway?

I'd never been one for masturbation, I loathed to if I was being perfectly honest. It's ok if you can't contain yourself but if you hold off and carefully chose a partner and you're willing to wait for them as long as it takes, I prefer a good hard fuck session.

My mind wandered as I aimlessly roamed the halls. My temper was flared, I was riled up and ready to rumble and if I went back near Cartman he'd without a doubt have contact but not how he wanted. I enjoyed the frustration; I was fucked up and perhaps was even slightly sadistic. For all the time Cartman had made my life a nightmare my wrath had transformed contorting into some form of diabolical appetite, a thirst even.

I found my way into the male toilets and I gazed into the mirror. Staring back me was the inhuman fiend Cartmans hostility had moulded me into. The perfect little fiend. I often found myself wishing Cartman would just fuck me. I hoped and prayed for him to get it over with, violate me, rape me. Hurt me and make me feel like a whore. I longed for the agony of his touch and was beginning to think he'd never be man enough to just take my body and trash it. I needed the pain it'd give me such pleasure and Cartman was in my sights. Truthfully my patience was wearing thin, if he didn't make his move soon I'd make it for us both and the man who turned me into the beast I am today would not pleased with what he gets.


	2. Chapter Two

Kyle's POV –

Finally able to shake the words which had been spewed forth from the mouth of Cartman causing me to shudder with anticipation. Agonizing over the thought of his body and mine intertwined as we wrestled between the sheets of my bed. Fuck my life and filthy fucking thoughts. In my worked up state I thought I was a sadist, a dominant being who would take Cartman and tear his ass up making my name roll off his tongue in pure ecstacy as he plead for mercy, bleeding, screaming in a ball of testosterone and sweat but then again I wanted him to give me his all. Rock my world and inflict as much hurt as he could upon me. I wanted all his pain, I longer to taste his anger and bathe in the dripping desire of his bittersweet. Yet, I was clueless after all this time I was still unaware, what made Eric Cartman tick? Oh if only I had figured that one out already the things we could've experimented with by now? I mean, yes I desired Cartmans fat ass and I'd come close to biting him on it developing lock jaw and dragging him to a secluded area where I could desecrate every inch of him leaving nothing holy between us instead complicating an already strange relationship and diving head first into murkier waters.

I didn't even know if he was into men. I'd seen Cartman hook up with girls before, many girls fell victim to his boorish charm and submit to his will giving him all he desired yet those encounters were never more than a simple one night fuck followed by the promise to call which inevitably lead to avoidance and ridicule for the female. Cartman was a using pig everything had to go his way or it didn't go at all but still somehow I found him insatiable and still couldn't shake the lewd visions from creeping their way in.

I walked back into art class and sat back in my seat next to Stan who was suspiciously eying me. I glanced toward Stan and smiled hoping he didn't see through the thin veil I was forced to wear on a daily bases, the veil which masked how I really felt for the boy I'd had a long standing frenemies relationship with. Stan sighed and placed his pencil on the desk next to his sketchpad.

"Dude….. why do you let him work you up like that. You looked visibly frustrated." Stan questioned. I shrugged playing it cool.

"This is the way it's always been dude, fatass just knows how to press my buttons." I answered a hint of pain in my tone causing Stan to think I felt defeated.

Stan shook his head turning back to his project. I breathed out slowly, relieved he'd dropped it. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this charade, lying to my friends about the animalistic beast I truly was. The problem was I was defeated, lost and lonely in a world where I didn't know anything. I had no idea what I truly wanted or who I was. Where was I even going in life? Nothing was apparent and it scared me. The one thing I was honestly positive about in my life was that Cartman turned me on, I just had to stop being a fucking pussy and confess to him "I want you to conquer my asshole or if you're that way inclined I'll happily fuck you." No, I'd surely get a punch in the face for saying such things. The only positive I gained in that moment as I sat pensively staring into space arguing with my mind was that even if I told him and he hit me, despite my objection to masturbation I'd have good material in the form of a split lip which I'd classify as I love letter from my obsession.

Cartmans POV –

Jew boy traipsed back into the classroom coming across cool, calm and collected. He'd stormed out furious, I'd hit a sore spot and he was giving me exactly what I needed what I'd worked for. The lunch bell rang and Kyle angrily flipped the cover of his sketch pad and gather the books looking flustered. He had though no one had seen but I was a hawk, I noticed everything around me.

Kyle hopped off the chair aboreably and rushed through the crowds into the corridor. I moved fast darting through the people in hot pursuit. I had to catch him, I needed to get a rise out of the fucking asshole to see me through the day.

I followed Kyle closely people parting the halls making way for my bulky frame. Everyone feared me and I basked in it. After all I was the captain of the wrestling team which I personally found hilarious considering how gay we once thought it was. But look what I'm doing now, rushing through the busy corridors trying to catch up with my worst enemy, a Jew who I desperately need to penetrate. I imagined the look on Kyles porcelain perfect face as I perched above him as I held him pinned using only a small percentage of my strength all while the head of my pulsing cock teased his hole. The quiet moans and gasps from the ginger through clenched teeth as I dug my nails into his milky flesh inching further and further inside his tight asshole driving myself deeper as his walls welcomed my intrusion wrapping around my shaft like a warm safety blanket.

I came back to reality as I noticed Kyle had stopped at his locker, he shoved his books inside and slammed it shut mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"Hey Jew." I shouted as I walked toward him. Kyle rolled his eyes all the way back inside his head. Seeing that would definitely haunt my dreams tonight.

"What?!" Kyle snapped back. I shoved him against his locker. One hard push sending him flying his body crashing against the metal. Kyle made an oomph sound as his he hit causing a wicked grin to play at my lips. I placed my hands against the locker once each side of Kyle's head. He knew if he tried to move in this position it wouldn't take much effort for me to draw my fist back and punch him with enough forced to cave his face in.

"I wasn't finished with you back there." I snarled. Kyle groaned.

"Do what you have to Cartman." He said quietly, defeated. He had to be fucking with me, Kyle had never once submitted. He was constantly one step ahead of me, that brilliant Jew brain of his working overtime to make you look stupid.

"What the fuck is wrong with you today bitch?" I growled my face close to his, so close the smell of his deorderant overwhelmed me, his inviting lips centimetres away begging me to come further and taste them.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind ok." He answered timidly.

In shock I released Kyle and turned away from him. What the fuck was happening? He was fighting well in class, he leaves and comes back with nothing to say, now confronted he doesn't want to bicker and bitch. Had Kyle finally lost that fighters spirit I admired so much? Had I fucked him up so badly he no longer thought it was worth trying? Or perhaps the Jew knew my secret, he was a filthy vile creature too. It'd be just like Kyle to catch onto my game and be disgusted by the idea. I turned back to face Kyle. He was staring me up and down silently. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Go on Cartman let it out I've had worse before and undoubtedly they'll be assholes with better to say than you in my future so if it makes you feel good degrade me, tell me what a fowl piece of shit Jew I am. How I have no soul and my mom's a bitch. Do it, fucking do it. I won't argue. I'll stand here stony faced because I don't want to give you the pleasure." Kyle stated. I gasped at his words. He knew, but how? I snatched at Kyle's arm violently dragging him towards the bathroom. He threw the smaller man inside and entered locking the door behing them.

"How the fuck do you know… wait, what do you think you know?" I interrogated entering damage control mode.

"I often silently survey fatass, I've known for quite a while you're a fucking pervert, drama is a normal persons oyster or chocolate covered strawberries with champagne. But I noticed you get a glint in your eyes when it's with me, you become overly excited and push for more and I've never seen you do that with anyone else. You're sick Cartman and I refuse to be your late night substitute for a titty mag anymore." Kyle explained how he knew confirming Cartmans fears.

To Cartmans relief Kyle didn't seem grossed out knowing, he just didn't appreciate fuelling my thoughts as I fondled myself. I can understand, the more I thought about it the cheaper it made him seem. I began to pace deep in thought. So Kyle knew my dirty little secret, what now? I stopped and turned back toward the Jew with the soft fiery curls.

"So it's true, I have an infatuation with you and I'd probably give anything to fuck you. It's a phase I'm going through and I'm sure I'll eventually get over it." I exclaimed a stern tone to my voice. Kyle nodded.

"Ok and how long has this infatuation been going on?" He inquired. I smiled sheepishly and bit down hard on my lip.

"Two years." I mumbled my teeth sinking into the flesh of my bottom lip so viciously I tasted claret. Kyle laughed.

"You've wanted to fuck me….. since we were sixteen. For fucks sake fatass, that's depressing." He chuckled, tears of laughter escaping his now squinty green eyes. Kyle rolled the sleeve of his coat over his hand wiping away the amused tears.

"It's not really funny Kyle I'm being dead serious." I stated angrily as to Kyle's reaction. I knew I was now in too deep, I had to go for broke laying all cards on the table. The worst that could happen was Kyle would reject my advances and we'd simply continue hating each other despite some awkwardness that'd now be a part of our daily encounters.

"You are?" Kyle gasped wide eyed.

"Wait so you're not being an asshole hoping I'll overeact?" He added. All I could do was softly vocalized. Mmmhmm. Kyle leaned again a nearby stall staring at the ceiling as one of the lights about the pair flickered.

"So let me get this straight. You, Eric Cartman have a crush on me?" He asked pointing towards us as he spoke. I scoffed.

"Not a crush, I truly fucking hate you. But it's hate sparked with a burning passion. It's undeniable lust and I just want to act on it. Every day I see your fucking smug Jew face I want to hurl myself across the room, rip off your clothes so I can gaze upon the treasures that lay underneath them. I dream about it, I constantly imagine it. I cannot get these sordid pornographic thoughts about you out of my fucking mind and I doubt I will be able to until I've had you. You're living inside my brain 24/7 Kyle and you owe me rent for all these years." I explained. Kyle nodded as he took a step toward me.

"It's ok Cartman." He soothed clamping his delicate Jew hands on my face forcing me to stare down at him.

"I understand better than you think I do we all have strange quirks…..even me." Kyle announced.

He slowly moved himself towards me. Stand on his tip toes to reached up Kyles lips brushed mine gently, about to engage him in a steamy passionate kiss the bell sounded. Kyle turned his head frustratedly his eyes flashing dark with rage.

"I gotta go, I'm flunking gym as it is and really can't afford to miss anymore. Meet me outside the school at around four it seems we have a lot to discuss fatass." Kyle suggested. Strutting toward the door, his hips wriggling from side to side inside his red jeans more seductive than ever as he walked.

Kyle exited the bathroom and by the time I followed he was nowhere to be seen. What did the Jew want to talk about and had we just almost kissed? I was glad I expressed how I felt, perhaps now I could move on, get over this ridiculous homosexual phase but no my mind still yearned for the sight of the other man and I imagined many different scenarios of what could happen at four o'clock.


	3. Chapter Three

**Cartmans POV –**

I stood outside the school staring at clock on my phone as it counted down by the minute feeling like time had began to move in reverse. I actually think I saw the numbers which read 3:59 flick backward to 3:58 as I became more impatient by the second.

"Hurry the fuck up Jew boy, I don't have all day." I snapped as I bounced around hoping to spread some warmth around my numb body.

"You talking about me you fat fuck?" A familiar yet irritating whine sounded behind me. I turned to see Kyle standing on the top step at the school front.

"What were you doing bitch waiting for me to freeze to death in the snow and become kosher meat so you could present me roasted at your family table tonight?" I snarled. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"I could easily make you kosher anytime I wanted to you fucking fat pig, all it takes is a blessed blade." Kyle growled staring me up and down as he slowly took steps closer to me.

"Really, since when were you a Rabbi?" I asked glaring, eyebrows furrowed. Kyle shrugged.

"You know nothing Cartman." He said as he was now face to face with me. I laughed.

"I bet before you could cut my throat I could have you stuffed in a fucking oven just like your worthless Jew ancestors." I exclaimed a the threat completely valid and meant to offend. Kyle gritted his teeth staring me right in the eye. He didn't even blink.

"Do you ever stop and listen to yourself fuck face, the moronic and ignorant bullshit you rave on about." Kyle announced. I shrugged.

"No, but I can't drown out your constant self-righteous do gooder hippy crap. You speak as if you're some kind of scholar and know every fucking thing; my job is to simply piss you off showing everyone the perfect Kyle, if just a worthless piece of shit who has no clue about the world outside his text books." I ranted. Kyle's fists clenched beside him.

"There's simply no talking to you Cartman, I seriously thought in the bathroom you were trying to connect with me on some level but no you're just a fat fuck. You spoke of wanting me but you won't be content until the day comes they can clone you and you can forever live fucking yourself." Kyle shouted angrily. Yes, give it to me. I thought as I saw his face become blushed.

"Well excuse me Kyle, but you asked me to meet you here, you didn't come with a white flag of surrender therefore I figured everything was as is." I stated. Kyle shut his eyes tight, no doubt he was trying to drown out my words.

"Me waving a white flag, fuck you…. You dragged me to the bathroom and began spouting shit about how I have the ability to get you dick hard." He informed me I rolled my eyes.

"Look we can stand here arguing for hours about who said what but the matter at hand right now is you told me you felt we had much to discuss and you standing in the snow screaming insults at each other isn't going to get us anywhere." I explained. Kyle nodded finally agreeing with me.

"You're right." He mumbled through clenched teeth.

"So are we going to fight so I can whack the weasel tonight or are you going to admit you enjoy the rivalry we share, to the point it turns you on, fills your jeans and makes you throb with anticipation. Because if that's the truth we need to fuck and just get it out of our systems." I announced. Kyle nodded. His eyes dark and cold. His stare burning my flesh as if my only weakness like the sunlight to a vampire. Kyle hung his head for a split second before looking back into my eyes an evil grin across his pale face, the murderous expression didn't bother me it inflamed my loins. I wouldn't taken him in the snow right there and then the way he eyed me. But I knew it wasn't the time or place. Kyle and I had to sort our shit out before it could progress.

**Kyle's POV –**

"Ok so I do…. I want to hear your blood curlding screams as I inflict pain upon you Cartman. I want you to bleed with I fuck you, no lubiraction, no forplay just me forcing myself deep insideyou as the friction burns and your flesh tears. I want to dig my nails into your flesh slicing patterns in your skin, licking up the droplets of beading blood. Hurting you would please me immensely, so what do you say. Want me to get it out of my system?" I confessed. Cartman stood wide eyed and swallowed hard.

"Wow, I would never have expected that from you Kyle. I always figured you were a submissive little butt slut and I could ride your ass all night as you whimpered like a pathetic cum guzzling whore." Heexplained. I was taken aback, fucking offended.

"What the fuck Cartman, you see me that way. Well you're shit out of luck you tubby fucking asshole." I shrieked. Cartman grinned, I was giving him what he wanted again. Stay cool, I urged myself. Don't let him win.

"Of course Kyle, everyone sees you that way." Cartman announced. I shrugged.

"That's so far from who I am it's laughable but no one would know who or what I truly am." I said regaining my calm.

Cartman cocked his head and stared at me.

"And that would be?" He asked. I laughed.

"The demon you created with your cruelty and hatred. I've laid awake many nights imagining what it'd be like to hold a knife to your throat as I fucked you roughly. I heard a knife to the throat makes for an interesting experience plus if you move you die then your asshole tightens around my dick making it so much better for me." I spilled, giving Cartman an idea of just how tainted I'd become. Cartman laughed.

"You overpower me, I doubt that. You weak little Jew, I'd be the top the man, you'd have no choice but be cast in the role of woman everytime I was in the mood, whenever I called upon you." Cartman said laying out his terms.

"No deal." I said turning to walk away. Carman scoffed.

"You'll be back you cock hungry Jew, you want it so bad you can taste it." Cartman gloated very sure of himself.

I reached into mypocket pulling out the shining silver razorblade I'd kept all this time. The tool which I'd often considered taking to my wrists, finally escaping this world and Cartmans constant bullying. Yet instead I grew strong, I welcomed my darkness. Allowed it to consume me, killing the old Kyle, the nice Kyle. The devil inside took him years back, placing gentle kisses upon his eyes as together we laid him to rest in a viking style funeral, cleansing everything with flames welcoming my rebirth, the improved me who welcomed sin with open arms.

I rushed back toward Cartman holding the blade to his throat. I laughed as I gently nicked him watching the small beads of crimson trail down his neck.

"Now you see how easy it was to get you in this position right?" I pointed out. Cartman nodded not game to speak.

"You will never be the one to control sex between us, that is if I ever felt inclined to honour you with my dick." I snarled leaning in close to Cartmans ear.

I pushed him back stuffing the blade back inside the pocket of my jeans. You couldn't killed him. My mind whispered. I smirked. Perhaps in time I will, but first I want to make him suffer. I answered myself. It was apparent I'd cracked but I enjoyed insanity so why not roll with it.

I grinned down at Cartman who was laying in the snow.

"Also if I even think you're jerked off whiling thinking about me I'll cutone of your fingers off." I informed him. Cartman nodded letting me know he'd understood my terms which when compared to his could end up deadly.

I walked away feeling fulfilled, content. I mean I knew deep down I would've bend over and grabbed my ankle inviting Cartman to fuck me in any way he deemed fit, but it was my turn to have the upper hand. One day Cartman would top me, but first I needed to gain satisfaction, I couldn't allow myself to let him fulfil his fantasies leaving me high and dry. I didn't care how I got what I wanted as long as in the end I'd achieved the desire outcome, no matter how controlling, psychotic or intimidating I had to be. I had a tank full of negativity and I was eager to unleash it upon fatass.


	4. Chapter Four

Kyle's POV –

A long slow agonizing week had passed since mine and Cartmans argument outside the school where I crazied out on him. I didn't regret doing what I had, the both of us had to establish out rolls and where we stood with each other. I simply missed our bickering. Cartman hadn't spoken a word to me since the encounter, he wouldn't even dare look at me. I'd wanted to be dominant not scare the fat asshole way for good.

I sat in Lit 101 eying Cartman, my gaze resolved as I attempted to sway his attention. Eventually he glanced up glimpsing toward me. He quickly hung his head focusing on the notes he was taking. Wait, Cartman taking notes. This was a phenomenal comparable to seeing a dog stand on it's hind legs. In the years I'd never seen Eric Cartman open a text book let alone sit in deep concentration completely engrossed by the monotonous ramblings of the teacher.

I sighed as I watched the shell of the man I used to know as fatass. He just wasn't the same and without his despise I felt as if I was floating through a ghost town. Was I that addicted to Cartmans venom? Did I need it to survive? Highly doubt it I'd given up many vices before this was just another one I could overcome and peacefully exist without… right? No wrong, I knew deep down this was not something I could obstain from. My name is Kyle Brovloski, I'm a filthy little self loathing jew rat and I'm addicted to Eric Cartmans savagery. If only there was a meeting one could attend for this type of fixation. Imagine that Masochists Anonymous.

Cartman's POV –

I hadn't said a word to Kyle in a week. Let's see if he could tolerate the possibility of a world without our conflicts. I wasn't startled by his demonstration and if he had any sort of intelligence he wouldn't known my actions were clearly an experiment to gratify my vanity.

Class ended, head hung I scopped up my books off the table top and rushed directly past Kyle still not meeting his stare. I walked, a fastened pace as I'd peek over my should making damn sure Kyle was close behind in hot pursuit. I quickly detoured making my way outside. I walked to an area I'd know existed but kept private for as long as I can recall. I darted into the isolated nook, dropping my books in a heap on the cemented ground I stood waiting. I knew Kyle would be here anytime soon.

"Fatass, what the fuck is wrong with you….did I break you of something?" I soft whine I reveled in sounds from the small doorway. I nodded.

"Perhaps you did Kyle, but it doesn't matter now and nothing will ever hold meaning again." I stated cryptically wondering what Kyle would think of this statement. Kyle shook his head his eyes beaming bright at the idea I was shattered. He was playing right into my hands.

I went to speak but without warning the Jew had soared across the cramped passage pushing me against the cold, mortar. His elongated fingers wrapping around my throat, nails digging into my flesh like talons as my mouth was soon filled with his tongue as he entered us into a steamy kiss. I clamped my eye shut, momentarily losing myself to the sensation of the Jew's prowess. Being overtaken by Kyle was an odd sensation yet it was immensely gratifying.

Although the feeling didn't last long before my sense of pride kicked in. Once again one of my wicked schemes had paid off. All my patience and plooting had once again done Kyle in and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fought free of his grasp, breaking the kiss with a mighty push.

"Go on Kyle say it….you missed me?" I questioned gently. Kyle nodded.

"To an extent Cartman." He answered almost instantly. I laughed wickedly as I began to dance around the ginger haired man.

"You might think your tough shit Jew boy but I can play you like a well worn fiddle." I chuckled. Kyle stared wide eyed in a state of confusing his verdant gaze washing over me as he slowly understood what was happening. Kyle huffed loudly as he figured it out.

"You were never scared?" He announced. I nodded, pleased the charade had worked. Kyle clamped his eyes shut again softly whispering to himself his hands clasped together.

"No Kyle, who would be scared of you, there's cockroaches that here you name and piss their pants laughing. C'mon Kyle, I had to test some theories." I explained. Kyle opened his eyes watching me from a half lidded leafy stare.

"Theories and what might they be Cartman?" He snapped.

"I figured without me in your life you'd feel lost and alone without my barbarism and turns out I was right. You missed me, you kissed me. Suck it." I chirped before I paused.

"You kissed me?" I repeated Kyle groaned.

"So what fat boy…. It's a meaningless act." He snarled.

Without another thought or a further word uttered I stepped forward taking the red head in my arms pressing out lips together. I felt Kyle's body go limp losing all signs of tension as our tongues softly teased each other and our heartbeats synced. My pulse slowed and I felt pensive, nothing in the world would've bothered me in that spectacular moment of delight and through some form of telepathy I knew Kyle felt exactly the same.


	5. Chapter Five

Cartman's POV –

I knew Kyle had told me not to fondle myself as I daydreamed about him, but he said nothing about using my overactive imagination. The morning light visible through a gap in my curtains I tasted him on my lips again as I gentle massage the throbbing lump through my boxers. I reached inside my shorts taking a frim yet still gentle hold of my thick, hard cock. I began to softly stroke as I imagined Kyle touching me. I desperately bucked my hips, grinding upward increasing my pace as my heavy pants began to shamelessly fill my empty room. I shut my eyes seeing the ginger hovering above me, his hand tight around me gliding effortlessly up and down my shaft causing my body to ache with anticipation as he slowed his pace a little so I didn't blow before he decided I could. I opened one eye spoiling the graphic image. No one was there and this was just another depressing waste of energy compared to how enthralling it'd be if I had Kyle here in person. I released my cock and sat up feeling slightly agitated. Had I really just imagined the jew in charge of when I can cum? What was wrong with me? I crawled out of bed pulling on the first clothes I could find on the floor. I dressed and ran downstairs and out the front door just hearing my mom.

"Hun, do you want a pancake stack with chocolate syrup and marshmallows?"

I'd known all along my mom loved me and was just looking out for me but throughout my childhood her immaculate cooking constantly in front of me usually forced me to overeat scared I'd hurt her feelings. So In way my mom was the reason I'd gotten so fat as a child, but then again I didn't have to actively stuff everything my stubby digits touched in my gob.

I trudged through the thick white snow, I knew the guys would be at the basketball court playing some strange form of game where there usually was no winner. I caught sight of the three of them fucking around, shooting hoops happily just wasting their day. I smiled as I approached. Kyle's smile faded to a frown and his milky skin display a feint tint of rogue as his eye set upon me.

"Hey guys." I greeted. Kenny and Stan replied as Kyle aimed another shot. Fuck he was good at sport, always had been. But what would you expect from that slimey, spindley Jew body.

"Hey Kyle." I said targeting him because he'd ignored me.

"Fuck off Cartman." He snapped as he tossed the ball flawlessly netting the shot for a three pointer.

"Kyle I actually need to talk to you."I stated coyly staring at my feet.

"What is it this time fatass?" Kyle ribbed.

"I can't say here…." I urged nodding for him to come away.

Kyle sighed and followed me away from the others. We stood in the bitter cold of day together in close quarters' be it for the warmth of each others bodies, so we could hear each other words or simply just to be in close proximity I didn't know but I knew I enjoyed the closeness and I longed it'd never end.

Despite my slightly airy feelings for the red head, I still would let the horrible Jew beast get the best of me. I still refused to submit. During the disappointment of my failed early morning self love session I'd decided. I Eric Cartman would convince the Jew that'd I'd submit to his perverted, sadistic desires. Of course I'd have my own terms which were so simplistic I knew he'd agree to them thinking he was finally going to get the chance to control me, to fuck me like his dirty cum dumpster. Little did Kyle know this was yet another brilliantly concocted scheme from the depths of my devious mind. I knew he's come at it, he was getting desperate. The way he kissed wasn't the kiss of a man with an innocent heart or mind. Rather the kiss of a serpent longing for more but too fucking proud to admit it or sacrifice to see his innermost wants fulfilled.

Kyle stared into my eyes awaiting my urgent news. I breathed back heavily.

"Kyle I can't take it anymore, this tension between us is overwhelming me. I give up, do what you want to me, control me just fuck me please." I begged desperation thick in my tone. Kyle scoffed.

"You expect after all this time and stubbornness you suddenly had an epiphany Cartman, you're a well know fucking liar and you're incredible at it. What makes you think I'd trust you for even a split second?" Kyle ranted. I plunged my hands into the pickets of my jeans clawing at my leg, feeling the blood drip. My eyes watered from the lightly seeping scratches.

"Kyle, that kiss I can't stop reminiscing about it. I just…." I began trailing off my eyes tearing up as I made the scratches deeper, thus making them more painful.

"You just what?" Kyle snarled. I scratched my nails across the inside fabric of my pockets before pulling them out and gently clutching Kyle's quivering hands.

"I just want more of you, actually I need all of you." I lied having a near impossible time holding in my laughter. Kyle nodded, no feeling behind his shining green eyes. He wasn't buying it and I knew he wasn't. I'd have to step it up a notch it I wanted Kyle to believe my bullshit.

Kyle's POV –

"You don't believe me?" Cartman sobbed like I little bitch. I shook my hands free from his taking a step back an nodded.

"Did you really expect me to…. Seriously I've known you since childhood I can tell when you're lying by now." I announced. Cartman hung his head causing me to roll my eyes. He wasn't winning, I wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Kyle I'll text you a hotel room number later. Meet me there. I swear to everything I have ever believed in I'll be there, wearing only a bow, waving a white flag. I'll be a gift for you to take out all that pent up frustration on. Give me your anger, show me the hell I'd damned you to. My body is your temple and I will prove that tonight." He whispered into my ear causing me to shudder.

If Cartman was lying fuck he'd honed his skills. I nodded in agreement knowing if he tried any funny business I'd be prepared. Cartman excitedly kissed me on the cheek and ran quickly away from me.

I don't know why I'd agreed, perhaps a minute part of good Kyle still lived somewhere deep within the ashes of my soul, infesting my dark, shrivelled heart causing me to experience moments of weakness when I didn't have time to properly process everything. The issue being was I now awaited fatasses message giving me time to process and sort through all that was just said between us. By the time I arrived at the room, if Cartman wasn't presenting his meaty ass to me for riding I'd know it was just another sad attempt to trap me and dominate me. I'd be on my game after a few hours left with my thoughts. I'd now spend the evening delving inside my mind dissecting every details playing out every possible outcome as I hoped this time it was for real and I'd beaten him. Yet the churning feeling in my stomach confirmed what was the usual when dealing with Cartman. Take a blade you're gonna need it.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N –** Hello all the amazing people reading my fics. Yet again I thank you for your support in my writing. I'm just sitting here listening to my favourite bands full discography reading your reviews. They really touch me because that means you take time out your life to read my fics and tell me what you think. It's inspiring and dare I say it they brighten my days. Now on to business, I've had someone ask me what FMLYHM means. I honestly thought everyone would know. But I didn't think not everyone shares the same taste in music as me so it may confuse some. It's a Seether song it was abbreviated for the it's context. It means FUCK ME LIKE YOU HATE ME. The fic has nothing to do with the song itself, but I thought it fit because of the strained, sick relationship between Kyle and Cartman. There you have it, the truth is out and might makes even more sense now. But that's enough from me, onto the part you really want. ~Ebby.

* * *

Kyles POV –

I lay in the hot bath my head underwater. The warm liquid fills my ears making all the noises around me sound muffled. I breathe slowly through my nose the minuscule bubbles escaping me rising to the surface disappearing. They fade into nothingness. I hear a familiar sound that sounds clear as day, the sounds I'd been awaiting all afternoon; my message tone. I quickly sit up reaching for my cell. I gaze blankly at the screen. New message from Cartman. He'd actually went through with something he said he was going to do. Hell must've frozen over or something because Cartman kept a promise. I opened the message.

_Hotel Daybreak, Room 11. 9pm. Don't be late._

I sat eyes widened simply staring at the screen. What was that fat fuck planning? There had to be something more to this than submitting to me. Cartman had a knack for making you believe you'd be getting things your way then changing them on the spot fucking you over to suit his own selfish needs. I'd fixated on Cartman all evening since our talk this morning and I couldn't figure it out. I had zero theories as to what would happen to me when I went. Yes, I said when. Call it morbid curiosity or whatever you want but whatever you defined it as it was a bad habit I'd kept from childhood. When I couldn't evaluate the situation and come to a final conclusion I had to invesitagte. It was just my thing. I gazed at the clock on my phone. Where had the time gone? It was now 8:30 and I had to meet Cartman at 9. I dragged myself out of the warmth of the tub and pulled on the clothes I'd tossed on the floor. I queried why I was leaving the temperate, reassuring confines of my bathtub to drag my sorry carcass through the bleak outdoors when I had cleansed my troubled mind. The womblike feel of the tub caused my concerns and anxiteties to float away leaving my mind uninhabited. It's because of that inquisitive nature you possess. My mind sung to me softly as I exited my home. I understood why but it seemed futile. I'd discover nothing new and in the end I'd still be forced to stand unbreakable not willing to concede defeat. I'd naturally come out of this rendezvous disillusioned, weary and knowing what I already knew; being Cartman is and eternally will be an asshole.

I shuffled through the snow my pace slow. Fuck Cartman and his little message. Don't be late indeed. In this fight for dominance he continued believing he had the ability succeed in subduing the wild within me. He was solely mistaken. I arrived at the hotel and found room 11. Up the stairs and to the right, the seedy hotel was quiet and our room was isolated in a corner to itself away from other rooms. I laughed as I wondered if this was part of Cartman's game. Did he request a secluded room? Had he plotted to get me in solitary; a bold experiment to gain authority over me. No matter what he had been thinking there was no use. I had come too far to back down now. As I said I was prepared to fight and in thie deadly game of cat and mouse the most vicious played comes out victorious and I questioned if Cartman was prepared to such a daring game, would he be willing to sacrifice his life to win? I didn't believe he had it in him whereas, I did.

I knocked on the door which slowly creaked open. The room was dark and eerily silent. I entered slowly my eyes erratically moving around the room. I didn't see a sign of Cartman as I patrolled the area. Then with a fierce shove I was pinned against a wall. A thick arm against my throat and a cold, steel cylinder pressed against my cheek. If that cold metal was what I figured it was, Cartman was more prepared for carnage then I'd originally thought.

Cartman's POV –

I had him pinned, that revolting fucking jew who showed crazy amounts of zest when it came to distressing me. In the dark room I took the pistol and placed the barrel against his cheek. I reached out flicking on the light illuminating the room in dull light. Murky shadows cast over us as the light bulb flickered about to die.

"Cartman." Kyle hissed tugging at my arm which was digging into his slender throat.

"You're hurting me." He choked out as the pressure of my arm slowly cut off his air supply. I grinned deviously.

"But you enjoy pain Kyle,you're a child of darkness….. aren't you?" I taunted. Kyle pursed his lips staring coldly into my eyes.

"Release me now you fat fuck or you'll pay." He hissed causing me to chuckle. I pushed the gun a little harder against his cheek.

"I'll pay….. that's amusing. How do you expect to pull your blade when you're pinned with a gun in your face you stupid fucking rat." I spat. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You can't…. you realize your fucked, I know this move is checkmate so why bother fighting it anymore Kyle. Just take it like the bitch we all know you are and try not to squirm." I informed him. Kyle breathed back deep, spitting in my face. I pistol whipped him causing his lip to split open.

"I'm so sick of fucking games, do you know what game do to an unstable mind. They make you think fucked up shit Kyle. My mind tookchildhood rivalry and made it lust, which transform to some fucked up version of love. When you denied my advances and mocked me that love morphed into wrath, now I've played and bested you. I shall have my satisfaction whether you like it or not." I stated. Kyle's gaze softened and he looked toward the ground. I released my grip on his throat and pushed him toward the bed, my gun still aimed on him. I moved to a bag in the corner and pulled out some rope. I slowly approached Kyle. I laid the gun on the bed and began to bound his feet together.

"Cartman…. That's what happened with me. I went insane. I understand you, all you want is my attention and I selfishly refused to give it to you. Now you're a shadow of the man you once were, you're obsessive and controlling and I fucking like it." Kyle purred. I stopped staring at him.

"You do?" I asked. He nodded.

"There's no need for weapons, even words anymore. I want you so bad right now. This display has shown me you're strong and sexy." He added. I slowly dropped the rope and pushed Kyle back onto the bed. I crawled over him, my body pressed down unto his. I leaned in eyes closed stealing another kiss. Kyle recipicated although it didn't feel the same, the feelings weren't easy and perfect more unrequited and cold. Then I felt it, my gun held against my chest. What had I fallen for?

Kyle's POV –

"Get off me you fucking piece of shit." I snarled. Cartman sighed loudly. He crawled off the bed his hands raised.

"Face the wall." I ordered. Cartman obliged facing the wall. I walked up still clutching the gun. I roped his hands together tightly not caring if I cut off his circulation or not.

"Lay down on your fat gut." I inscructed. Cartman didas I said not speaking. I looped the rope around tying the same length down around his ankles. I walked in front of the hog tied fatass and crouched.

"Now you have time to come up with another scheme Cartman." I stated.

"Try to think where you continue to go wrong and next time you try and overpower me, remember I am and always will be smarter than you. Even on my worst days, one of my stools is smarter than you." I exclaimed waving the gun in his face. I laughed and stood up exiting the room leaving Cartman alone with his mind.

He wasn't crazy, he hadn't quite yet lost it. That was just an act to make me believe he was daring and dangerous. He was full of shit and one day I would break him, but I'd know if he wasn't of sound mind and that day I'd happily fuck him because we'd both be damaged and no one else would want either of us meaning we could forever live happily ruined. The result of years of back and forth torment. But until the day he was broken, crying and begging he'd never have me.

I trudge through the snow my once emptied mind now filled to the brim with Cartman's bullshit. I tossed the pistol in the snow and went home. I entered the house walking past my family who were watching television in the living room. I didn't say a word as they cheerfully greeted me. I couldn't bring myself to feign happy right now. I guess I was miserable, not because I loved Cartman because I didn't. I was just frustrated and wished he'd give up already so we could move on and enjoy an erotic relationship. Plain and simple I wanted a fuck and it made me miserable the man I wanted it with wouldn't quit struggling for power long enough for the both of us to enjoy a moment of painful, searing pleasure as we tore each other apart. I fell asleep Cartman on my mind again. How could I get it through to him? How could I destroy every shred of pride and stubbornness within him so we could just move on? I had no clue perhaps I could find the answer in a new nightmare which I was now having nightly. The effects of abstinence and perversion I suppose. Yet, they often furnished me with fresh ideas to keep Cartman on his guard.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N –** THIS IS KYMAN. The chapter is good, but I'm tired so if some parts dn't make sense I'm sorry. WARNING – If you don't like violence, blood and graphic themes this chapter isn't for you. I had someone tell me once Kyman happened they lost that spark, that hate between them. So this chapter is the working of a perverted, insane mind who didn't want to see them lose the fires of anger which is their resolve. Anyway check it out and don't forget to let me know what you think in the form of a review. ~Ebby

* * *

Cartman's POV –

Knock, Knock, Knock. I heard the loud thudding on my door as I lay in my bed existing somewhere between awake and asleep.

"Mom…..get the door." I shouted as I rolled and pulled the pillow over my face. No answer.

"Mom….. answer the fucking door." I barked, my screams muffled by the pillow.

I threw the pillow across the room and placed my feet upon the shaggy carpeted floor. I walked slowly, groggily downstairs. I reefed open the door.

"It's 8am you fucking asshole this better be good." I snapped into the smiling face. I sighed.

"What do you want hippy?!" I growled as I motioned for the early bird to enter.

"Cartman…. Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday." Stan explained. I nodded yawning ignorantly obviously disinterested in anything my enemies friend had to say at this hour.

"And…?" I muttered hoping to Christ he'd spit it out, accept me not giving two flying fucks and storming out like the little bitch he was.

"I'm having a costume party and I'm inviting you but I came to ask you not to pull any dick moves." He requested. I breathed out deeply rolling my eyes.

"Stan…. Why are you telling me this?" I asked. He screwed up his face averting my gaze.

"Because we've noticed a falling out between you and Kyle. You guys don't speak anymore even to rip on each other." He reported. I nodded.

"Do go on, I'm intrigued." I said coldly. Stan scowled at me.

"Kenny and I have been talking and we feel after going without fighting for weeks you might have some pent up frustration and I don't want that exploding at my party because Kyle's my best friend dude, he's gonna be there and I want you there to for some fucked up reason." Stan continued. I smiled as I moved beside the noirette and placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Stan, I promise you all that tension between Kyle and I is finished, I've grown up a lot and I learnt there's no point with childish back and forth anymore." I lied my fingers crossed behind my back. Stan moved away from me, grabbing his nose tilting his head slightly back as he did when he was annoyed.

"God damn your stupid fat ass Cartman. I've known you since childhood, I know by that twisted little grin on your face you've got something planned." He rattled off. I stood mouth open and eyes wide pulling off my best shocked expression.

"Stan I'm horrified you think I'd lie to you, my childhood friend. I've really changed for the better and I want nothing more to do with Kyle. Not tomorrow night, not ever." I lied. Stan stood up pointing a finger toward me.

"I swear if you fuck up my night I will…." He began. I reached out snatching at his finger and squeezing.

"You'll what?" I snarled. Stan flinched.

"Um….um." He stuttered staring around the room nervously. I laughed.

"I gave you my word hippy, if you don accept it then don't invite me. My word is my bond and I stick to it. Now get the fuck out of my house." I snapped pushing him backward with one easy motion.

Stan began to leave and cleared his throat turning around.

'The theme is horror Cartman, anything scary or dark is acceptable." He announced before closing my door and leaving.

So Kyle would be at Stan's party tomorrow night. I had promised no trouble and surprisingly had meant it. I'd go to Stan's little gathering, drink, dance and be merry. I would also use it as an opportunity to lull Kyle into a false sense of security.

**AT THE PARTY **

Cartmans POV –

I reached out and rang the bell an ear piecing, bloodcurdling scream sounded loudly over the riff heavy music being playing inside. I stood on the doorstep waiting patiently. I'd decided to wear dark clothes as it was too late to get a costume since every kid in town had rented them out for this stupid party. I heard shouting inside and then the door opened. Stan stood before me wearing dirty ripped jeans, a black shirt, his face made up in zombie makeup. Ilaughed.

"It's your party but you couldn't get a costume?" I asked. Stan rolled his eyes.

"No, I just thought I'd keep it simple. The main point of this party is to be around friends and drink til passout." He explained. I nodded.

"Exactly and speaking of which…" I stated holding up the gift bag.

"I got you something awesome." I said walking inside.

I glanced around the packed room staring at the ghouls, ghosts, demons, vampires, serial killers and other. Then I saw it like an eclipse. I couldn't avert my gaze. Kyle was on the dancefloor dancing with a guy sporting a villain costume. Kyle had his red locks straightened out; his hair was long and looked dirty. He was dressed in fishnet stockings, short shorts, platform heels and a leather vest. His face beautifully demonic, smothered in red paint with a black web surrounding his face. I smiled as he looked toward me and waved. Kyle had just waved at me. I slowly floated toward him. He had initiated me after all. Would tonight be different? Would he finally be my whore?

Kyle's POV –

Cartman walked into the room with Stan. The storbe lights dimmed and my surroundings became that little bit dark, more malevolent. That's what I admired about Eric, his ability not to brighten my days but to make them sombre and sad. When depressed my mind was free to wander making me smarter, wiser, quicker. He was my devilish, fatassed muse and gave me the power of wrath, hatred and destruction. Stan had begged me to be civil. To try to get along with Cartman tonight so I dressed up in the weirdest shit I could find in the attic and was willing to play nice, to a point. If Cartman set a foot out of line tonight my pact with Stan wouldn't mean anything. I'd bash Cartman's skull in with on of my shoes and not give a shit what Stan thought.

I waved. Cartman smirked. He'd seen my devils whore costume and I guess by the twisted smirk that played at his plump pink lips he had set eyes upon something he liked. Cartman came over and walked up behind my placing his hands upon my hips grinding against me. He flipped my hair to one side and viciously sunk his teeth in my neck. I turned myself around swiftly punching Cartman in the face as he still gripped my hips, his fingers digging into the flesh furiously. He ran his tongue up my face.

"You look so fucking hot tonight." He growled. I nodded.

"And you know no matter how much you flatter me you're not coming home with me tonight unless you give up and accept that I am stronger, smarter and more devious than you." I explained. Cartman glared. The lights flickering around us lighting up our features. Cartman and I continued to grind againsteach other as the loud metal blasted through the room. My moves erractic as I thrashed about to the beat my hips keeping time with Cartmans.

"I'll never give in." He spat. I laughed.

"Then you'll never know the feelings of depraved delectation only you and I can offer each other." I whispered into his ear feeling Cartman shiver as I spoke.

I looked over to see Stan and Kenny watching us interact their expressions concerned. I gave them a thumbs up breaking away from Cartmans grip. I took his hand leading him away from the crowd so we could finish our conversation in private.

I found an empty room and pushed him insde finally showing the full potential of my strength. I walked in turning to lock the door. Cartman pounced toward me, I weaved causing him to run into the wall. I moved in behind the taller figure and began patting him down, paying plenty of attention to his groin. Cartman huffed out a sort sharp breath.

"What are you doing Jew?" He groaned.

"Checking for weapons." I announced as he come up clean. I took a step back and he turned toward me.

"This ends tonight Cartman." I ordered.

"No more…. I won't do it. It ends here and now." I added. Cartman laughed.

"It ends when I say it ends Jew boy and I'll say it ends if you give me full control." He snarled. I nodded.

"I knew you were going to say that Cartman…. You see I'm always overthinking things, moving not just the step ahead of you like you believe but leaps and bounds ahead of your thick fucking brain. You can muster an idea maybe an hour, even a day in advance. I look at things outside the box and plot weeks, perhaps even years down the track. I guess that's the best thing about having….. wait what would you call it? A twisted, depraved Jew brain." I elucidated. Cartman folded his arms and stood told. I waked back toward him. He laughed in my face leaning down nose to nose with me.

"So what's this plan you got Kyle?" He spat. I didn't say another word. Just winked at him.

In a quick slide of hand I'd pulled a set of handcuffs from inside my vest and had removed the switchblade from the pocket of my shorts. Swiftly I cuffed Cartmans arm to mine and held the blade to his dick so he could feel the steel against his flesh. I grinned widely waiting for him to catch on. Cartman looked down and swallowed hard.

"And what does this equate to?" He whispered. I locked my gazeupon his scared brown eyes.

"This means you're fucked." I softly explained. Cartman nodded.

"And what if I had a way to fight you off?" He asked. I nodded down toward the blade I knew he'd already noticed.

"Turst me… you won't fight. You are too much of a whore to risk losing your cock." I snapped. Cartman squeaked quietly as his eyes roamed the room for an exit to no avail.

I led him toward the bed, blade still against his manhood. I moved the cold silver knife up slowly to his throat as I fumbled in my pocket for the cuff keys. I stradled Cartman as he laid on his stomach on the bed. I undone my side of the handcuffs slipping free. I then brutally grabbed Cartman's other arm and I twisted his arm and contorted it inflicting pain until he stopped struggling . I droppedthe blade beside him as he buried his face in the bed. I dug my nails into his arm dragging him further up the bed threading the cuffs through the iron bedhead before locking in his other arm.

I climbed off the bed and stood back taking in the sight I'd often longed for. Cartman, all mine for the taking, helpless, defenceless, overpowered. I walked back toward the bed. I ran my hands up his back slowly as I reached around him slowly unbuttoning his black skinny jeans. I pressed my frame against him from above as I kissed and suckled at his neck.

"Don't despair it'll only hurt as long as I want it to." I whispered before biting on his earlobe. I moved back down his long, stacked body pulling his pants away from him as I climbed off the end of the bed again. I sat on the backs of his muscular legs and grabbed for my knife again. I placed the steel against the milky flesh of his back. I slowly slid the knife down his back forming a little surface cut the length of his rippled, flexed back. I smirked as small beads of blood rose from the shallow cut. I leaned forward throwing my long red hair over my shoulders, slowly tracing the line with my tongue lapping up the ruby droplets. I came to the top of his boxers and chuckled.

"Pesky, fucking boxers. We won't be needing those will we?" I quizzed. Cartman remained silent, ignoring my questions angering me. I soflty ran the blade over the flesh of his leg, down,down,further down. I was now kneeling at the foot of the bed the blade pressed to his pinky toe.

"Do you like your digits where they are?" I asked. Cartman grunted. I laughed.

"So are we going to need these boxers?" I shouted.

"No we don't Kyle." He gasped breathlessly,scared.

I climbed back pressing myself against him once more. His heartbeat rapid, pundering through my body I laid atop him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Eric, I will break your spirit and destroy every inch of pride you have within you tonight. I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside." I growled. Cartman stayed silent.

I sat up reaching down and hacking off his boxer shorts pulling them off him and throwing them across the room. He still laid silent staring at the wall despite my overpowering charm. I stood up once more and walked to where he was staring. I held the blade before his eyes and grabbed a chunk of his hair pulling his head from the bed so we were staring into each others faces.

"I'm trying really fucking hard to make this fun for the both of us. You will enjoy it, you will answer me when I speak to you or there will be dire consequences." I exclaimed. Cartman clenched his eyes closed. I exhaled a deep breath forming a disturbing high pitched growl.

"Fine." I snapped burying the blade into the meat of Cartman back. He let out a long yelp.

"Ok Kyle, ok." He answered. I nodded.

"That's better…. If my pet is good I'll be as gentle as I can be. If he's bad master can be a fucking vicious cunt." I said slowly so he understood.

I pulled down my shorts letting my hard on spring forth. I perched on my knees behind Cartman.

"Get on your knees." I ordered. He did as he was told and I hovered myself over his hole. I slowly ground against it feeling it's warmth against the tender skin. I moaned softly. It was as I'd always imagined. With no warning I pulled the blade from Cartman back and penetrated him deeply. He screeched as I entered dry. I sat deep within him waiting to become accustomed to the feel of his tight throbbing asshole tight around me. It didn't take long. I grabbed his hips desperately and began thrusting. Showing no mercy. Tearing him up, with my fast, hard and deep thrusts. Cartman grasped the bedhead clawing at the wall behind it. His screams slowly fading. I felt warmth immserse my cock as it began to slip and slide easier, the tears in Cartmans ass bleeding causing a lubricant affect.

Screams quickly turned to moans as I located and began to repeatedly assault the prostate.

It had finally happened. I'd been the one to dominate. I'd never felt so exhilarated in my life.

Cartman began to moans and laugh like he was enjoying it. Our bodies trembling against each others I slid my hands up his back digging my nails into him as my body quaked. Our moans becoming loud and violent as the bed shook under our weight. We both fought for even the slightest breath as the pleasure engulfed us. I gritted my teeth as I lost full control, precum escaped me and two to three sloppy thrusts later I erupted pulling out drizzling it over Cartmans ripped up bleeding back. I felt wet underneath us letting me know Cartman had came. I pulled out and leaned on the bed next to him dragging my tongue through the mix of cum and blood which resided on Cartmans back. He panted as I hungrily licked up every visible drop.

"Fuck Kyle." He choked out. I laughed as I laid next to him face to face.

"Fuck what?" I quizzed. Cartman smiled.

"Fuck that was good." He confessed. I nodded.

"Of course it was." I explained dominantly. He nodded placing his head tiredly on the pillow.

"Now, it's your turn. When you think I'll least expect it. Ambush me, fuck me. Top me. That's your challenge. I never wanted full control, just equality. If you think you can get me, get me. But remember. I'm always leaps and bounds ahead." I stated.

I climbed up from the bed and pulled my shorts back up. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Cartman asked. I laughed.

"Back to the party." I said coldly. Cartman tried to turn to face me but was still restrained.

"You had your fun,let me go now." He asked. I grinned.

"Nope, just because I fucked you doesn't mean I like you. I want peopleto find you this way and judge your perverted fat ass." I said before leaving.

The sound of Cartman still shouting for me soon drowned out by the music. I walked toward Kenny and Stan sitting next to them. I opened a drink and smiled, content, fulfilled. I'd finally gotten what I'd desired now the games would only intensify. I'd said it would all be over tonight, everything would be done once I'd gotten what I wanted but truth be told tonight had only made it worse for the both of us, especially with me telling Cartman it was on, a constant fight for who would top who. One of us could die, it would get violent and bloody but the risk was worth the pleasure that sore through my body whenever Cartman was involved.


	8. Chapter Eight

Kyles POV –

I decided to leave the party early. I made my excuses to Stan stating I felt sick. A falsity of course but I wasn't going to be honest with him and confess the party had become boring since I'd accomplished what I'd planned to do therefore I was now bored and exhausted from my sexcapades.

I gave Stan a warm hug and wished him a happy birthday, we were still best friends after all. Then I departed. Once home I took a long hot shower, visions of Cartman squirming underneath me flashing momentarily back into my mind causing me to smile as the water bore down upon me washing off my smeared makeup. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. No matter how much soap I used the sweet scent of Cartmans sweat lingered on my flesh. I crawled into bed and clutched my pillow tightly as I drifted off deep in thought over the whole situation. Cartman had said if we got it out of our systems we'd have the ability to let it go and move on with life; so why was I still so turned on by the thought of him?

Cartmans POV –

I didn't know what time it was but I knew I'd been left here for close on an hour if not more. I was hoarse from calling for help and tired. I allowed my body to go limp and fell into an uneasy sleep. I was awoken by the light blaring into the uncurtained room. I stared around to notice floral print and stuffed animals. Oh crap, I knew where I was. I began shouting again. Not Kyle's name for fear of who would hear it since it was now morning and I figured the party was well and truly over. Instead I called, a simple cry for assistance, release. I wanted out of my restraints. I needed my clothes before I caught my death as the room was bitterly cold. I heard the door creak open slowly and then my heart sank.

"My lord, Randy, Randy get in here." A female voice I was familiar with cried out. I listened the sound of heavy quickpaced footsteps moved along the floorboards of the house.

"What is it Sharon?" Randy asked. The room lay silent for a few excruciating seconds then I felt my stomach tighten.

"My god, what the hell are you doing in Shelley's room Eric?" Randy Marsh, Stan's father questioned. I smiled sheepishly although I knew they couldn't see my expression from the doorway.

"I came in here while searching for the toilet and was attacked." I lied. I heard more footsteps as Stans parents approached. They examined my situation and quietly mumbled as they decided howto free me without a key. After a long wait Randy came back with bolt cutters and snipped the chain between the cuffs. Stans mom wrapped a blanket around me as they walked me from the house, stacking me into the backseat of their family car.

The pair drove me to the Hospital where some random doctor checked me over. He stitched the deep wound where Kyle had gouged his knife deep into my back, he gave me a tetnis booster and some antibiotics. My mom soon arrived running through the door wrapping me up in her arms. I shook her off stating I was fine, which was true. I was better than fine I was ecstatic which when I thought about it was strange for someone who had just been raped by his mortal enemy. Although rape, it wasn't nesicarily unwanted physical contact. I had orgasmed, I moaned. I loved every second of that filthy fucking Jew violating me. I longed for more. In that moment I'd become his whore and I loved every second of the beautifully dark torture Kyle had inflicted upon me. When my mom finally released me her, Sharon and Randy began suggesting I get swabs done and make a police statement. I declined.

"Guys, I'm tired. I just want to put this traumatic event behind me and get some sleep." I said acting the disturbed victim to shut them up. My mom looked to the others.

"I'll just take him home then I guess." She stated. Sharon shook her head.

"Before you do we want to have a talk with Eric and Stanley." She announced. My mom nodded.

"Ok then, we'll follow you." She said giving into their orders. I rolled my eyes as I pulled on the clothes my mom had bought me.

My mom linked her arm through mine once I pulled back the curtain which had given some discretion. She linked her arm through mine and led me from the hospital to the parking lot. She helped me in the passenger seat as if I were some form of invalid. I shook my head and waved my arms.

"Mom I'm fine." I stated smiling up into my mothers worried face. She nodded and got into the driver's seat and took me back to Stans house.

We walked in and sat at the table with Stan and his parents. Stan looked tired and was still in the same ripped jeans and black shirt from the night before his makeup smeared all over his face. Sharon got up and made coffee passing it out amongst us. She took her seat again.

"Now we've filled Stanley in on the events of last night and he's concerned. Now we know you said you were attacked Eric and that's horrific but we just have to throw this out there." Sharon explained nudging Randy in the ribs.

"Yeah…. Now if this was an attack we believe all your parties you should have a buddy system where the parents will stay and oversee that you boys never leave your buddies even for a second. But if this is some kind of sadisticsex you boys are now engaging in then we need to know right now. Because Shelley's room is a mess, there's broken items in there and blood on her bed duvet." Randy exclaimed. I smiled.

"Don't worry, by the way he spoke to me I think he thought he knew me and it was oringinally meant to be a hardcore kinky fuck session and in the dark they must've confused me for who they were waiting for." I explained. The adults shrugged.

"Oh yes, I used to do that in my youth. Rendezvous like that were incredible especially if rough. I swear if I didn't come out bleeding it was a waste of time." Liane chimed in. Randy and Sharon shivered in disgust at my moms words.

"Ok fine, it was all a misunderstand or attack as long as your happy to move on that's commendable Eric." Sharon stated. I smiled.

"Why thankyou Mrs Marsh, I've gronw up a lot lately and I feel in cold blood or by accident everyone was drunk and stupid. I don't hold a grudge against anyone for what happened." I said smiling as I noticed Stan sitting with his arms crossed staring at me shaking his head.

"Well at least it's not a new fad to get chained to a bed and fucked up the ass." Randy stated relieve. I nodded.

"Mom please take me home now." I asked. My mom smiled and gently petted my head.

"Ok hun." She said standing up from the table.

"I'll go get the car so you don't have to walk far." She added. No matter how much I insisted I was fine I knew my overbearing mother wouldn't quit. I smiled and nodded giving her the go ahead.

I got up and walked toward the front door to feel someone grab my arm.I turned to be face to face with Stan.

"You lying fat fuck…." He whispered. I shrugged.

"What'd I do this time?" I asked. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Kenny and I saw you head up that way with Kyle, if something is going on between you say it." He snapped. I screwed up my face.

"Me and Kyle, oh Stan the alcohol is still affecting your brain. You think I'd allow Kyle to tied me up and use me…. No I'm proud and I fucking hate him. Kyle wanted to talk and I couldn't hear him over your crappy demonic metal. We went off talked civilly as you requested and he left. End of story." I ranted. Stan grinned.

"I sense something more occurred Cartman. We will find out and then you'll be outed as the faggot and liar that everyone knows you are." Stan snapped. I chuckled.

"Good luck with that one, Kenny's my best friend. He'd never embarrass me like that and never has. I trust him with everything, much like the friendship and the Jew share." I exclaimed as my mom sounded the horn.

"My chariot awaits, I bid you good day Stan." I said smugly as I shook free of his grasp and walked to my moms car. I got in and mom drove off.

I needed someone to talk to over this. Kyle had given me the challenge to best him and dominate him. I was lost, my previous attempts had all failed. I was desperate for advice. I couldn't ask my mom, she would know what to do being such a filthy slut and all. But after the bullshit I'd just spun to recant now would disappoint her and I couldn't take that. My discussion with Stan had reminded me of an important fact. Kenny was a confidant. The stuff he knew about me could ruin me yet he had never used it against me, even when we fought. I had to confide in Kenny, ask him how to deal with my sadistic lover. Kenny would know and help me get one over on the vile, gorgeous Jew who had made it impossible for me to stop fanaticizing about his touch.


	9. Chapter Nine

Cartmans POV –

The school bell sounded but I hadn't noticed. I was too busy scheming my next manoeuvre. Kyle chattered away innocently, pensively with his best friend during the lesson. Yes, Kyle pretend the world is at ease. Keep thinking that you're safe and I'll never outsmart you, having you under me squirming, flesh to flesh with me, feeling trapped, helpless but losing yourself to a sick, demented whore who dwelled deep, deep down inside the seedy underworld of your soul, the twisted beast within who seductively whispered for you to not fight the inevitable but instead find release in the sweet anguish of your enemies embrace. Soon Kyle, you'd know the delight I'd submitted and allowed myself to experience. I hate you Kyle. My brain convinced me. I stood up and followed Kyle into an empty study hall as he separated from Stan. I slammed the door.

"Any word you can lay your tongue to Kyle that describes the feeling of hatred, that's how I feel about you. I loathe you, despise every single fucking thing about you. Your twisted smirk irks me, that stupid fucking green ushanka you've worn since childhood would antagonize a saint, you're holier than thou act you project to the world sickens me to the pits of my stomach, the way you think you're so much fucking smarter than everyone fuels my hostility. I just, just…. Fucking hate everything about you Kyle Brovloski!"I ranted in a tirade of attacks upon the red haired Jew. Kyle grinned and shrugged.

"Well….. it's always fun taking to you Eric, but I've got fuckloads of homework to get on top of right now. Let's do this again another time when I have time to prepare and can fire off adjectives about my pure disdain for you too Cartman." Kyle chastised. I scowled.

"C'mon you fucking Jew, tear into me…. I know you feel this fucked up feeling too." I snarled. Kyle cocked his head and smiled that fucking malignant closed mouthed smile. He nodded.

"Well your surprise me Cartman." He stated taking a step closer toward me.I looked down into his emerald gaze and felt the spasms pulsing through my body once more.

"Surprise you, how?" I asked through gritted teeth. Kyle laughed.

"Because I never thought you could feel anything at all. I pegged you for an emotionless, cold and calculating dick." He spoke his powerful stare piercing through my. Our eyes locked causing me to take two steps back. What the fuck are you doing Cartman? I questioned my present actions and thoughts.

Kyle's POV –

Cartman leapt away from me as if I were plagued. If it hadn't been on before it now was. I threw my armful of books across the room.

"You're not the only one to feel something here you selfish fat fuck." I shouted. Cartman glared.

"Oh yeah…. Shoot Kyle." He snapped back.

"I often find myself resenting your existence. In quite moments I directs all my feelings of anger toward my disgust for you, you fat, spiteful, scorn mongering jackass. Sometimes I've prayed for your downfall, I've found myself only living through my days obsessing over your departure from this world. But…." I began Cartmans eyes gleamed with a flash of hope. I paused taking deep breaths my chest heavy with confession. I laughed.

"But….. then I had a realization. If you're going to be annihilated I'll be the one to chose when, how and why. No one else should have the pleasure of destroying you Cartman." I roared as I stood across the room from the other man. We stared toward the roof as we heard rain begin to pour down upon the tin top of the study hall. Cartman stared toward the floor and shook his head in dismay. The room lit up blue with lightening as if trying to set some form of mood. First my brain was telling me, now the weather too. This was way past the point where I could drop my strong, dominant display of power. I wanted for once to feel comfortable enough to hands the reigns over to my heart and let it speak for me, yet Cartman would forever taunt me over confessing that since the night of Stan's party the hate and anger although still relevant became slightly tainted with a feeling of safety….. security. I wouldn't go as far to say I loved Cartman or was in love with him, but all my life the only constant had been him and feeling us as our bodies writhed in perfect sync had confirmed what I'd been feeling. I wanted that security with the violence, the gore, the mind fucks. I wanted a foul, fucked up forever with Cartman where we constantly battled each other for the control of the bedroom activities, while out in public as crude and horrible to each other as we'd been all our lives, finding a form of happiness in something that was far from happy. I didn't want happily ever after; I needed elatedly depressed and mistreated. That was my idea of perfect, a life driven by our displeasure in each other, existing for eternity disenchanted.

Cartman strolled toward me, He gently wrapped his hands around my throat, I couldn't stand him doing that as it felt like a power manoeuvre. But a part of me found it irresistible.

"I might have something to tell you." I snarled. Cartman nodded.

"No…. I need to tell you first." He butt in. I glared.

"Fine go then." I groaned wondering what fucked up shit he just had to tell me.

"My hate for you is infuriating, but I can't stop focusing on it. I fucking hate you with such passion you're all I can focus on Kyle…. You know you drive me to the brink of insanity, you allow me to teeter on the edge just before you administer the final gentle push which sends me plummeting." Cartman explained. I nodded.

"Mmmmhmmmm." I nodded his fingers gently digging into the flesh of my neck.

"That's the anguish I've existed on since we were children, I need your disdain to conitue on. Without it I'd be empty." He said. I nodded.

"So does this mean I win?" I purred. Cartman scoffed.

"Fuck off….. it means I fucking can't stand you, I hate you, but for some fucked up masochistic reason I love you. Ok….. I love Kyle Brovloski, the ginger, daywalker, Jew of mother fucking Jersey. He's my catnip, my reason to breath, he keeps my mind working overtime incase one day I have a chance to ruin him. He's been my entire world since I was eight and I've only recently realized it." Cartman chirped. I grinned softly staring into his radiant hazel eyes.

"I think you're a fucking moron." I snapped. Cartman breathed out heavily.

"What?!" He gasped.

"You think a big confession of love will get you anywhere with me, get it into your head Cartman. Topping me is tougher than a few pretty words. I'm not that type of guy." I yelled. Cartman growled flinging me across the room.

"You want to hear about pretty words, you mouth speaks them and would amazing with my cock stuffed in it." He snarled. I swallowed hard turned on by the idea. I shrugged.

"Go on then, if you think you got the balls, fuck me right here, right now. Rape me like I did you, make me bleed. You'd only be nourishing my demons Cartman and you know it. I wasn't selfish, I did what I desired to get it out of my system as you've suggested so often, I knew you'd like it but I didn't care it was what I wanted. Whereas you want to find a way to gratify yourself and leave me a burning, bloody mess on the floor but that's impossible isn't it? Everything you think of his sadistic to the core and would turn me on and get me to cum way before you'd even set your mind free and began embracing the moment." I ranted. Cartman cocked his fist hauling off and punching me in the face. He huffed off mumbling under his breath as he'd always done when he lost to me.

Cartman turned on his heel and faced me he pointed a finger at me.

"It will happen Kyle, just wait. I'll find a way. Even someone as sick as you couldn't enjoy everything. You'll have one thing you would classify as a nightmare if it happened. I will discover it and exploit it. It may be tomorrow, hell it could be ten years down the road but I will find it, I shit you not." He growled before pushing the heavy doors allowing them to slam behind him as he left. I sat up gently tracing my fingers over where his fist had connected. My face swollen, lip split and nose bleeding. I pulled my hand slowly away noticing the blood. I gently bought my hand to my mouth, poking out my tougne and tasting the result of Cartman's loss of temper. It was sweet and delicious, tasted like another victory.

I had almost admitted that I felt something stronger than blind hatred for Cartman, I almost came out with a "I hate you, but I'm comfortable with you." Before I noticed his eyes. The beady hazel spheres told more than words ever could. When Cartman was lying the green in his eyes became bolder, more prominent. A lie detector he was clueless about and couldn't help but to take. The only thing he'd done right was his final statement upon leaving. I did fear something with Cartman. If they day came where he could hold me, stroke my flesh and breath in the scent of my hair and that overpowering foresty sparkle was not telling in his eyes, that's kill me. For if this ever happened that's mean Eric Cartman was being honest with me and was in love with me for real. Something I never wanted to experience for it' be unrequited. Love was just a useless four letter word to me.


	10. Chapter Ten

Cartmans POV –

I walked through the halls head hung, staring at my feet as I lost myself in ponderings.

_You're so fucking stupid Eric, you had him, you said all you've felt over these menacing years. You fucking let it out and then you had to go and be a fucking stubborn, arrogant piece of shit! If it keeps up like this fatboy you'll lose the only person you've ever cared about other than yourself. He won't stick around forever, he'll move on find someone who loves him unconditionally then they'll marry and have a family. Your fucked up, brand of admiration won't always be enough. He needs stability. But as usual, you're too self-conceited to admit defeat or confess you enjoyed all those sordid things the Jew did to you. You're a whore Eric Cartman and being treating like one gets you off…. Wait I'm speaking falsities again. Kyle treating you like your whore gets you off and will eternally be your one and only quirk. You'll never find another person who makes you a passionate, conniving, lying, cheating, depraved lunatic. He brings out the worst in us, yes, but what if when we're at our worst it's what's best?_

"Dude….. are you ok?" A familiar voice sounded behind me. I turned as a hand placed upon my shoulder. "Kenny!" I chirped seeing my childhood acquaintance.

"It seemed you were lost in your mind." Kenny spoke. I nodded.

"Yeah dude, I got problems….." I trailed off. I smirked.

"Perhaps, you could hear my issues and help me…. I need the expert advice of a whore." I announced. Kenny winked.

"Whore by name, whore by nature." He purred. I laughed. "So what do you need to get off your tits." He asked.

I motioned for Kenny to follow as we slipped into an empty room.

"Are you gonna fuck me in here?" Kenny quizzed. I rolled my eyes as I stumbled around searching for the light switch. I flicked on the light and stared at the blondes blue eyes which were affixed to my dark, trouble gaze.

"Kenny….. I can trust you so I'm going to let you in on a secret and hope you can assist me with it." I rattled off. Kenny nodded.

"Sure….shoot." He said coolly. I smiled.

"Now….. I'm not in love. No love isn't how I'd describe this… I'm, I'm… oh fuck me. Kenny… I'm in deep, mind impregnating, heart racing….. hate with Kyle." I stated.

Kennys calm expression began to alter. The corners of his mouth curling up, his eyes widening. He began to….. laugh. What the fuck… he was laughing at me. I crossed my arms and adapted my _Cartman's not happy_ stance. Kenny leaned on a nearby lab bench pressing his face against it stifling his roars of laughter. He suddenly stopped and stared back toward me, his expression now stern, strong as if he could dominate me at any second. I glared toward the blonde as he slowly walked toward me. He grabbed a handful of my hair our faces close together.

"My advice….. be tactful. If it's hate the pair of you sick fucks thrive off, don't indulge yourself, thus not indulging him." Kenny snapped.

"See out proximity, this is good. It's inviting, it's sensual. It's you dominating the moment. You've got a hold on his busy red hair, your lips almost touching, your breath warm against his pale flesh. You long for the kiss, make him yearn for it. Make his fires sizzle until he can no longer stand the burning within him and he leans in taking the kiss from you." Kenny stated. Still standing close to me, holding my hair.

"You can feel it can't you…. Right now. Something perverted inside you telling you to come and get it. Right fatass…. So moving on. Next step. Kyle has just engaged you in a rough, violent yet steamy lip lock. You quickly pull away from him, not kissing back. He will probably bitch about this, but who cares. You take your free hand and take a firm hold of his cock, through his pants of course." Kenny explained reaching down and grabbing hold of my dick. I let out a soft whimper as I wasn't expecting that kind of physical contact, although I probably should've. Kenny grinned.

"Someone's a big boy." He chirped. I glared.

"He's not a chew toy for you slut, he wants to penetrate Kyle and soon…. I don't think dark memories and my imagination will do it much longer. After he was inside me, I just want to fucking know how it feels to be firmly planted inside him." I growled. Kenny laughed.

"What the fuck dude, Kyle fucked you?" He asked. I bobbed my head.

"Well fucked, raped it's a fine line…." I nervously rambled. Kenny shook his head.

"If you two have fucked, why is this so hard for you?" He inquired. I smirked.

"It's a battle… a neverending battle for power. For control. For dominance. Neither of us are prepared to give in Kenny….. so continue with the part where I use his manhood as a leash." I ordered. Kenny sighed.

"So you've got a hold of him….. he's just tried to kiss you. Say something spiteful, bitter, cold….. something to rile him up. You should feel him slowly begin to grow in your hand. Once he's fully erect laugh and say it's small and you didn't like what he did to you, tell him you could hardly feel it and if you came while he was riding your ass; claim you faked every moan and should get an Oscar for how you faked your orgasm. Make it up as you go, you've always been good at that."

"Then if he's still hard, lead him toward a table or bench. Hold his dick roughly and drag him if you gotta. Bend him over and lean over him, your body pressed against his your hands on his hips. Whisper disgusting shit in his ear, nibble the lobe. You broke him down before, now slowly build him up. Show the world he's like putty in your paws. Lift his shirt of peel it off, trace a finger down his spine causing him to shiver with the anticipation or what you'll do next. Then a little annilingus and Kyle should be moaning and screaming like a whore, begging you for your dick. Oh Cartman, fuck me. Put it in you fucking beast. I want it, I need it. Fuck me! Fuck Me! Fucking Fuck me fatass!" Kenny finished explaining, mocking Kyles voice pretty convincingly causing me to crack half a hardon. I smiled as Kenny still clutched my hips, his body in close to mine, his boner poking into my ass.

"Down boy." I said cheekily slipping from his grip and standing to full height again. Kenny frowned.

"Are you sure you don't need more pointers, I'm happy to show you everything." Kenny chirped winking at me. I nodded.

"No everything should be fine now, except." I mumbled my mind setting upon one major issue.

"Except what Eric, you don't know how to enter him; bend over and I'll show you." Kenny said. I scoffed.

"Now you're being pathetic. I know what to do…. It's just Kyle carries a blade everywhere. If I grab his dick and try to lead him around by it, I'll probably lose a fucking hand." I explained. Kenny laughed.

"That's what the kiss is gaging, if he comes in to taste the sweet sin of your lips you got him, he wont pull a blade if he wants to play." Kenny chuckled. I nodded.

"Sweet thanks Kenny, I might go test this. Cya bud." I purred turned and running from the room. I found Kyle and grabbed his arm, dragging him away to somewhere private. It was now of never, time to make the unholy Jew whore all mine forever in loathing, til one of us murders the other.

Kyle's POV –

Cartman had dragged me to somewhere I'd never been before. Somewhere quiet, almost like a tranquil retreat within the walls of our school. The sound of bird chirping filled our surroundings. Cartman glared at me as he slowly approached, his expression resolved and stony. He reached up ripping off my ushanka hurling it across the room. He grabbed a large amount of my hair, pulling it viciously. I growled.

"That fucking hurt you tub of lard." I snarled. Cartman laughed as he slowly leaned his face closer to mine.

"We can't keep living like this Kyle, you were right on that fateful night where you'd thought you'd broken me. It has to stop… and stop here it shall." He explained his sweet breath causing goosepimples to raise on my fleshand my body to quiver. His lips then gently brushed mine. Oh fuck, my knees felt weak. This wasn't me. What kind of game was Cartman playing.

"C'mon Kyle, open up to me, let me in." Cartman begged, his words vibrating against my lips.

"I fucking hate you Cartman." I snapped. Cartman poked out his tongue teasingly tracing it over my lips.

"I hate you to and I really mean that." He whispered.

"No…. I fucking hate you." I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to break myself from the trance I'd slipped into. I don't know what Cartman was doing but I wanted to kiss him.

"I know, hate is great isn't it. It's something to feel inside your soul. It makes us do fucked up shit. Hate is the strongest emotion Kyle….. if you hate me so bad. Let me in and I can prove I'm worth your energy." He pleaded. I stared into those hazel eyes, the green wasn't showing too potent. He was being honest.

When Cartman had confessed he loved me he was lying, but now sharing his feelings once more only calling them hate was honest. Cartman was in hate with me as was I with him. W'ed never be happy; although it seemed shame, anger and disgust was both the closest thing to happy we'd ever know. I stood on my tip toes raising myself to Cartmans lips. He backed away placing his hand down on my dick and squeezing.

"I got you know Kyle, you're exactly where I want you. Just as I promised you'd inevitably end up you filthy fucking Jew." Cartman growled.

I didn't struggle, I didn't fret. All I remember was losing myself to the moment, the violence, the pain. His touch I'd awaited too fucking long. Cartman had cast a spell on me and I didn't want to fight it. I wanted him to bring the agony, I needed him to tear every section of my mind, body and soul apart until I was stripped bear,beaten, bruised and broken beyond repair. I was most of all curious what he would do next. Cartman had finally won me over, I was his without a struggle. Now he had to prove he was worth the years spent torturing each other back and forth.

"Cartman… violate me…. Fuck me…. I'm your monster break me down until I'm nothing." I ordered. I felt there was pain coming, in abundance for me. I smiled as my mind race over what might happen to me. I wanted it to almost kill me and he was strong enough to do so. I needed to feel after being empty for so long. I needed the vile fun. I was going to enjoy this and nothing could ever ruin that for me.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Kyles POV** –

I relaxed my body wantonly. I anticipated Cartmans cold touch, knowing soon he'd be inside me. Driving himself deep within me, working off the anger pent up over the years we'd tormented one another. He'd waited so long for me to allow this; I thought he'd take every opportunity to hurt me and I'd indulged my inner sicko; enjoying every minute of whatever Cartman had plotted to inflict upon me.

I felt soft, warm lips tracing over my neck as he rolled he onto my back. I shuddered as his fingers grasped at my throat, his kisses turning into nips at my flesh. I left out a soft moan. "Oh, Eric." Cartman pulled away from his incessant teasing and hoarsely cackled.

"You like that you disgusting fucking whore?" He questioned. I eagerly nodded, breath struggling to pump through my lungs.

"Answer me in words slave and address me as King Cool." He ordered. I rolled my eyes as a laugh escaped me.

From nowhere Cartman threw a fist toward my face, connecting a hard punch to my jaw. I immediately felt the swell as a content smile lit up my face over the abuse. He grabbed me tight around the throat and tossed me to the floor like a ragdoll.

"Kyle, it's not wise to upset your lord and saviour. If master gets angry; slave feels pain." He commanded. I sat up on my knees and placed my hand to my swollen jaw, holding the throbbing area as I laughed at fatass once more.

"Lord and saviour my ass fatboy, kick my ass. I get off on this fucked up shit." I mumbled, my jaw aching, clenching as I began to believe it was broken.

Cartman growled dominantly. I hated to admit it, but I'd always found this side of him incredibly sexy. Cartman had always had this side for as long as I knew him, this part of him was a monster; devious, brutal, controlling, powerful and his best quality psychotic. Demon Cartman didn't care who he hurt, as long as he got his way. He stalked toward me and snatched up a chunk of my hair holding me in place as he fumbled with the zip of his jeans.

"The day has finally come; the teasing Jew rat will now suck my balls!" He snapped. I shook my head.

"You're still gonna have to fight for what you want you fucking asshole, just because I desire it doesn't mean I'm gonna kneel like a bitch as you teabag me." I snarled. Cartmans black spherical orbs shone from his face as a contorted smile played at his lips.

"I am fighting, 'til death if I have to. I can tell you now Kyle, we may both leave this room bleeding, we'll endure many scrapes, abrasions and contusions. Hell, we could even break each others fucking bones. But I'm telling you, one of us is leaving this room having been fucked, or the dirty little Jew bastard is leaving in a body bag. So make your choice…. Sex or death…. Sex or death. The tainted clock is counting down Kyle. What's your decision and don't think I won't kill you, you've pestered me for over a decade, plus allow me to remind you… I killed my own father in cold blood, feeding him to my half-brother over a measly sixteen dollars and twelve cents…. And did I feel even a twinge remorse for what I'd done Kyle. No. So what would it mean to me to kill you then fuck your corpse…. Absolutely nothing and you know deep down I'm not fucking around. So c'mon make your decision." He ranted, his cold, unfeeling eyes penetrating my twisted soul.

I nodded fully understanding the terms laid before me and exactly how dire my current situation was. I was insane too; I knew the rush of power that sored through your blood when you had your enemy exactly where you wanted them. I also finally knew I'd met my malevolent match in Cartman, our levels of sick equally challenged, no victor. I contemplated our standings in our high stakes grudge match and Cartman was right. No one would ever win. It was inevitable; one of us would eventually go to extremes, chasing the ultimate release resulting in the extermination of our opponent. In that moment I made a decision for both of our safety. Let the fucking asshole have his fun. Play his game, be his sex puppet. Refer to him as any depraved name he demanded, pushing back when he became lazy or lost his train of thought. Give Cartman all the lewdness, the graphic sex acts, the blood sport and the gashes, bruises and breaks he longed for. But once Cartman had gained his satisfaction despite the obvious feelings involved, I'd severe ties. There was no other option if we both wanted to make it out alive, I'd have to leave behind Cartman and all this bullshit. I just wasn't prepared to give my life for him, although I'd already wasted over ten years on my macabre obsession. And I'd recently decided no matter how good it'd feel, I could never bring myself to kill Cartman.

I stared up into Cartmans onyx gaze once more, I didn't know why his eyes went like that yet it was another thing I loved about him. I nodded as I noticed his impatience. I smiked slightly, as much as my pounding jaw would allow.

"Ok…. King Cool, I live to serve you." I somehow managed to choke out without my pride getting in the way.

Cartman pushed my back against the ground, perching on my chest. I buried my face in his groin hungrily as I cupped my mouth around his balls, pursing my lips as I twirled my tongue. And so it begins….. the finals moments of us. How I'd miss them once they were gone forever.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Cartmans POV** –

Kyle's suction as he sucked my balls was nothing short of exhilarating. I'd requested him do this for so long I'd began to convince myself it would never happen. Yes, every time I mentioned it in the past, Kyle would take it was jest, yet I was serious. I'd wanted this to happen for as long as I could remember and now with some persistence and ample amounts of violence against the small Jew, I'd gotten exactly what I wanted because Eric Theodore Cartman never loses.

I submitted to the pleasure of the gingers mouth tight around my balls as he greedily suckled at them. I stifled my soft moans as I felt myself growing hard. I stared down into Kyles eyes, dark and bitter with defeat, although the glint in them told a different story; one of happiness and enjoyment. But that couldn't be, my little monster had fought so hard not to end up my cum bucket. Could Kyle have wanted this all along and just played me. The sick little fuck, was I simply a sport to him? I mean, he was a game to me, but to treat me like that was fucked up. Did the Jew have a deathwish.

My thoughts caused anger to swell inside me. I glared down toward Kyle who ceased his actions and looked back at my blankly.

"What's the matter fatass, not man enough to finish the job you started." Kyle scoffed, running his tongue slowly up my hardening shaft.

I closed my eyes as he began sucking me off, slowly, torturing me. Fuck Kyle was good with his mouth. He almost made me forget for a second how deep my hate ran, every bob of his ginger head causing me to betray my feelings.

'_No…. I hate him.'_

'_Just because he's your lover doesn't mean you love him, it's sins of the fucking flesh Eric, wake up to yourself. You weak piece of shit. This is your enemy, he's coffin fodder. You don't care. '_

'_But what if I did? '_

'_Don't be retarded, just fuck him already, the way he's slurping on your straw he wants it, he's a desperate whore. He needs this.'_

"Stop!" I snapped looking down upon the dainty, yet dangerous Jew. He smirked.

"I knew you couldn't go through with it…. Fuck you're useless." Kyle growled. I nodded.

"Fine, ok….. I can't fuck you. I love beating you, hurting you. I fucking hate every little thing about you Kyle…. But I have some warped admiration for you. No one has ever been so important." I began. Kyle rolled his whole head, along with his eyes.

"Listen fatass….. if this is another declaration of love to get me on your fuckstick don't bother…. You got me. I want it, I've swallowed my pride, this once and you'll never get another chance to have me so easy. I'm fucking horny you fat fuck, so fill me right now." Kyle ordered. I nodded regrettably.

"It's not fake Kyle. This is real, what we enjoy about each other. I'll be with you, but it can't just be angry, meaningless, violent sex. I want to keep that passion, I want to keep that burning that I feel for you and I know you have it too. What I'm saying is you win Kyle….. you have me;you've had me all along I just didn't want to admit it." I said reaching forward clutching his hands tightly, my knuckled white as I confessed. Kyle's gaze lingered, our eyes met for what felt like eternity then he looked away and breathed out heavily.

"Cartman…. I'm not who I once was. I live for the fight, I'm unlovable and so fucked up, it's beyond repair. I just wanted the hate, none of this faggot bullshit…. I guess it's better now that later. Even if you had've fucked me, here and now. I was going to tell you we had to stop playing…. Meaning no contact. Not even a friendship. So last chance, do you want me?" Kyle asked.

Every inch of my body was aching for me to reply with a yes and fuck him half to death over a desk. But my head shook…. Side to side. Godammit. Kyle sighed and climbed to his feet. He redressed, his fingers gently tracing over the bites and cuts I'd inflicted upon him before my soft hearted epiphony. Disappointed apparent, his expression angry. Kyle mumbled under his breath as he exited the room. I dragged my knees toward my chest, burrowing my head against my flesh hoping to disappear into myself.

I'd meant every word of what I'd just said. Although Kyle could be playing, he might not have believed me and tomorrow we'll have that perfect animousity between us once again. I can only hope. I might mean it now, but I could just be tired. Tired of the constant on my toes, tired of having to overthink everything I do and say. After a good sleep, I could be refreshed and ready for round two, hitting back harder and faster in the battle royale for control. I could also just be a fucking idiot. I had no clue where my head was at in that moment. But I knew as soon as the door slammed behind my Jew, I immediately regretted it.

* * *

**A/N** – Thanks for you continuing support with this story. This chapter was just a turn of events, perhaps looking to try something a little different. Now I've got two ideas in mind for where this is going.

Kyle believed Cartman and doesn't want anything to do with love. Cartman falls into depression and make himself suffer, deeply in love with Kyle. Kyle remains the same dark, horrible being and it ends in tragedy.

Or 2. Kyle is just toying with Cartman and didn't believe him, the next day it's all back to normal, because exhaustion makes you stupid and we step up the violence. The only thing I flatly refuse to do is make this an airy, fairy, fucking love story. Kyman wouldn't fall in love. It's not right in my opinion plus I enjoy fucking with them too much to make it anything stable. Although for some reason I value your opinions. I mean you're the reader. So let me have it, positive, negative or other. Leave me a review with your thoughts.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Cartmans POV –

It had been two long, gruelling weeks in solitary confinement within my room. Hidden away from the world as I sorted my shit out. I didn't miss the outside world I had to spend some time on me, rediscover myself. So far I'd found nothing. Sweet fuck all. No major findings or new epiphanies, everything I focused on was shit I already knew. I guess I felt a twinge of loneliness in private moments, sitting in the dark as the apparition of the monster I adored haunted me. I felt as if I'd delved into mild insanity, no mild is underselling it. I had gone completely mad.

So, I may have learned something after all over these two weeks locked away with my fucked up mind. I didn't love Kyle. I knew that now. I was just weak and allowed my tired heart do the talking. And my heart was exhausted, I'd never been loved or loved someone and something deep within me just couldn't resist taking my twisted admiration of the Jew and fowling it until it was unrecognizable, making me question our encounters throughout the years. I'd convinced myself I'd fallen for Kyle, for I believed he was in love with me. Yet, I'd never been so wrong. He didn't love me; he made that quite clear with his soulless gaze, cold words and lack of feelings. He was the monster that consumed my every waking thought and even infested my nightmares when and if I could sleep. My lust, my challenge, the only person who I would ever care about. He wasn't for me, we'd never be together. But now I knew there'd always be a small place in my dark heart for him. A place within me he could dwell; although he'd never be safe. As long as the tension was between us, we needed to act on our animal instincts and I was completely fine with that. Go back to how it was. Start over, the deadly game continuing for as long as we're both happy to play. No matter the risk or consequence. Whatever happens, happens between us and I've come to terms with that.

Stans POV –

I knocked on the front door of Cartmans house, Kenny by my side. We hadn't seen him in over two weeks and although we really didn't give a fuck where he was or what he did our curiosities had the better of us.

The other kids had been pestering us daily, the question on their lips "where's fatass." I didn't know what had happened other than the shit talking I'd heard from Kyle, who it seemed had developed an unhealthy Cartman obsession. The stories Kyle was peddling were outragoues. Kenny and I had discussed the tales at length andwe just couldn't believe what was being said. So naturally, we had to find Cartman; not to find out what was wrong but to pry, finding out if their was any truth to the rumours.

Cartmans slut of a mother reefed open the door and smirked.

"Well hello boys." She purred. I nodded politely.

"Hey Mrs. Cartman, we're here to see Eric." I explained.

She glanced toward the closed up bedroom, which I knew was Cartmans. She shook her head.

"Sorry boys, but Eric has instructed me he's not receiving company." She explained woefully. I glanced to Kenny and rolled my eyes.

"Listen…. Go tell him we're here." I requested.

She nodded gently and walked toward the room. Kenny and I followed behind her allowing ourselves in. We stood and listened as Cartmans mom knocked softly upon the door.

"Eric….. smoochy. It's mommykins. Your little friends Stan and Kenny want to see you. They're worried about you hon." She chirped.

We heard muffled, indistinguishable, mumbles coming from behind the door. Mrs Cartman leaned against the door, her ear pressed against the wood. She nodded before turning back to us.

"He's sad he'll see you." She announced grabbing the handle and turning it.

The door flew open. The smell was musky; like stale liquor and body odour.

Kenny and I walked into the dimly lit room to see Cartman perched atop his bed, his head in his hands. He looked toward us.

"Hey guys." He whispered.

"Fuck Cartman, you're in rough shape." Kenny muttered quickly from within his parka. Cartman nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not really doing great guys." He sighed. I nodded staring toward Kenny.

"So what brings you here….. I know you've never really been my friend and don't often spare a thought for me. So what do you want?" Cartman growled lowly, exhausted, defeated. Did I feel pity for Eri Cartman?

"Dude, it smells like my gym socks in here…. You gotta get some air." Kenny explained opening a window allowing the daylight in. Cartman hissed and dove under his covers, pulling them up around his head.

"Listen…. Cartman. We came to let you know Kyle is saying shit about you. We just wanted to clear it up…. Okay." I finally spoke relizing this was Cartman. The same old asshole he'd always been, mental breakdown or desperate act for sympathy, he'd always be a fucked up fat prick in my eyes.

"Yeah….Kyle is talking about me. Is he missing me? Does heregret doing this to me?" Cartman moped. I shook my head.

"No dude, he's spreading shit like you're a cock starved butt fucker who moans like a shot deer." I explained.

"You're asshole is so lose fucking you is like flinging a hotdog up a hallway." Kenny added.

"You have a shrine to him in your closet; on the shrine is a lock of his hair, a vile of his cum you kept after blowing him and a model bust of his ass." I announced.

"He dressed you in a cock leash and dragged you around his house before fucking you and you cried, whimpered and plead for mercy from your master while he slammed your ass." Kenny stated.

We both fell silent staring toward the lump in the bed. The silence was thick and felt heavy. Then Cartman threw back the blankets and slowly, calmly stood up. His eyes fixed upon us as the mood in the room became uncomfortable. I gently nudged Kenny.

"I think it's time to go." I mouthed to my friend who nodded in agreement. Cartman eyed us angrily.

"Yes it is time you left…" He said trailing off.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He added.

Kenny and I slowly backed out of the room. We said our goodbyes to Mrs Cartman and quickly exited the house. I breathed a sigh of relief as we got as far away from the Cartman residence as fast as we could.

"Well…. He took that better than expected. But we still don't know if it's true or not." Kenny said breaking the silence. I nodded as I walked hands buried deep in my pockets.

"Yeah, but you never know with Cartman. He looked pissed but he didn't react. It could be because it's all true or he's plotting Kyle's death." I explained. Kenny laughed.

"Why the fuck are you laughing dude, I'm confused and you're entertained." I snapped worried about my friend. Kenny looked at me his eyes sparkling.

"Imagine how Cartman would've reacted if we asked to see that bust of Kyles sweet ass not to mention if we said Bebe said she'd give him $100 for it, you didn't tell him the full story dude If he knew everything he would've had to of answered." Kenny chuckled. I shrugged.

"It will all unfold eventually, I didn't wanna fuck him up anymore than it seems he is. We'll know everything soon enough."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**KyleS POV –**

I stood at my locker surrounded by bright, smiling faces as I shared my newest Cartman story. Totally made up, as the majority of them were. But I hadn't seen him in weeks so I had to get my fix from somewhere. Plus, the demon inside me hoped if any of this got back to Cartman he'd be so pissed he'd have to call me out, giving me some of that sweet negative attention I'd been so starved for in his absence.

I was never one to regret my choices and in my eighteen years on earth I hadn't had a reason to regret, until I'd let the science lab and Cartman behind me, slamming the door too stubborn to allow him to 'make love' to me. Instead desiring all his dirty, angry, passion demanding a violence fuelled fuck session or nothing. How stupid of me, would making hate with Cartman had been so terrible? I guess now I'd never know since being rejected for the first time in his life had driven him into hiding like a little bitch. Good fucking riddance….. if he couldn't handle being told no he deserved to live locked in his room, forever wallowing in his self-pity and possibly his own filth. Who gives a fuck, at least he can't annoy me from his room and I could attempt to live a normal existence. A life where there was a possibility I could focus my sexual tension on a female object of desire, where we might have a chance at a future, children, marriage all those things regular boys my age search for so desperately. Why though? Why when he's not around and there's hope for me to have all those things, why do I focus and obsess over him? Fuck! This isn't healthy.

I stood chattering away, smirking deviously providing my enthralled listeners with graphic details and wild lies. Filling their minds, muddying their opinions of the already loathed Eric Cartman as my mind processed every little thought about him sending that sick part of me into pleasure overdrive. The crowd around me laughing as I spoke, no longer thinking about what I was saying, just spewing out random lines and words hoping it all made sense to them. I couldn't figure out why I was feeling this way. I hear loud words being exchanged down the packed corridor and turned to see what the fuss was about, actually paying attention to something other than what I was thinking.

The students stood, like stone busts staring as Cartman pushed his way through the crowds. I smiled and felt my heart skip. He was back and he was in a mood most foul. I'd been praying for this moment, would I get the snarky, nasty exchange of words I longed for, or perhaps the punch in the face that would cause me to become a raging ball of testosterone and spring forward in a horny frenzy to violate every inch of Cartman in the corridor as everyone watched on in horror.

Cartman walked up to me and snatched at my arm, digging his claws in. He drug me off, away from the prying eyes to somewhere less populated except for the few eager people who had pursued us to watch this melodrama play out. Cartman shoved me against the brick wall and squeezed my throat. My mind raced, eyes flurried although not frantically... happily. I stared into Cartmans hazel gaze as he gritted and gnashed his teeth. What would happen was the question of the moment. Fuck, I hoped he'd put me out of my misery and hurt me.

**Cartmans POV –**

"Fucking loud mouthed Jew, I oughta crush your fucking larynx right now." I snarled intothe gingers ear. He nodded.

"Do it then." He panted. I laughed.

"You'd love that wouldn't you… I know the games you play Kyle; their one of the things I enjoy about you the most." I confessed. Kyle rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh for fucks sake Eric, not this shit again." He bitched. I released my grip around his throat and shook my head.

"No… not this shit again. You do know there has to be something more between us then what we claim….. right? I mean why else would we waste so much energy on each other, Kyle?" I stated. Kyle nodded and hummed softly in agreement, I was beginning to get through to him.

"In time, when we're not so fucking young, hot headed and vengeful we'll figure out what we want in life….. until then it's game on…. If you still want to play?" I added. Kyle nodded a bright smiled spreading across his face.

"Of course I fucking want to play…. It's all I've ever wanted. Do you promise pain, you swear you'll never hold back. No matter what happens you'll do your worst in attempt to destroy me and I can return the favour?" Kyle muttered, I nodded.

"I'll devote my every remaining breath to making your life hell on earth Kyle, if unhappiness is what you desire, I want to hate you for the rest of our lives." I explained. Kyle cackled wickedly.

"Oh… Cartman. I'd hate that." He purred lunging forward and pushing me back across the room against the row of lockers behind me.

The small Jews body slamming into my as I hit the steel and he suckled at my Adams apple. Now I know why Kyle enjoyed being slammed into the lockers. The searing agonizing burn that flows through your body once you hit, making you weak.

I felt the painful burn radiate around my stomach despite my back slamming into the tin cupboards. I slowly looked down as I felt wetness come between Kyle and I. I pushed the Jew away with my dwindling strength as I felt cold, tired. My eyelids heavy. What was happening? I glanced down as I dropped to my knees, clutching the throbbing warm area. I fell backward, the room spinning, my eyes unable to focus on anyone or anything. The cold feeling turned to freezing as blackness engulfed my world. Oh Kyle, what have we done?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Kyles POV –**

"A tragic accident is what everyone at school is calling this." Stan says from just outside my door. I shudder as he speaks. I just don't want to know right now.

"Accident…..dude who the fuck carries an open switch in the pocket of their coat?" Kenny muses.

I slump in the chair in front of the dresser. As I hear a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Kyle, you ready… the sermon starts at eleven." Stan quizzes. I look in the mirror glaring at the door, which slowly creaks open as Stan and Kenny amble in.

I clench my eyes shut tightly as I feel Stan place a cold, clammy hand upon my shoulder. There's no feeling in me, I get no love or admiration from any touches. I'm barely breathing, hardly living. I wouldn't even call what I've been doing for this past fucking week existing. I'm simply floating through life unable to even maintain a singular thought, let alone a process.

I begrudgingly stand gazing aimlessly into the mirror. Kenny fusses with my tie. I look at myself, disgusting fucking beast. The only one you have to blame for your misery is yourself. I reach out grabbing a sheet of wadded up paper and stuff it in my blazer pocket.

The two guys walk me outside and we pile across the back seat of Stans dads car. We drive as I stare down toward my feet, twiddling my thumbs as the rest of the people occupying the vehicle chattered. What they said didn't compute. Everything appeared dark, all words sounded as if I was underwater. Food tasted like burning acid sliding down my throat and liquids weren't much better. We arrived at the church. I gawked at the demonesque looking faces as Stan link his arm through mine and led me toward our seats. We sat and everyone began whispering around me. I really didn't care, let them talk. Talk is cheaper than I ever really took the time to understand and I really didn't give a fuck what they said anyway.

The service started and didn't seem to last long. Which was perfect, what others had to say wasn't my concern. I simply came today to pass on my own message, say my goodbyes and hope to Christ my message could somehow be received.

The room cleared out around us. People glaring at me as everything began to come clear to me again. My vision returning, my hearing restored. Everything always, without fail made senese when he was close. Motherfucker was still pestering me, even with no air in his lungs, no function in his brain and no life remaining in his body; he still found a way to control my mind and he had been in the form of a deep, depressive state over the week since the accident.

You see, I didn't remember why or how it ended up there. But I'd recently bought myself a switchblade knife. At some moment during the day, I'd left it open and stuffed it in the front pocket of my coat. I can't recall a reason to have had it open at all that day, but I guess that's life and as humans we can often be dumb, doing things without reason or rhyme. Although this lack of thinking had cost me. When Cartman and I exchanged our sweet nothings, I'd taken it upon myself to once again display my sheer level of dominance over him and propel us both forward, forcing the bigger man into the locker, our bodies slamming together, him in my arms as I enjoyed the warmth of him which soon left me.

Cartman pushed me away, revealing the large patch of blood on his coat. Horrified and in disbelief I looked down to see my blade sticking through my coat, dripping with blood. I dropped to my knees scrambling toward him, I flipped the fuck out. Crying screaming, holding Cartman tightly as I stroked his hair; assuring him everything would be fine. Telling him people don't die from fleshwounds. Begging him not to leave me as Stan frantically dialled 0-0-0.

The small gathering of peple who had followed cleared off. I guess in crisis, they no longer want to know; if there's a chance it could cause them to become involved in anything legal, they run away. Self-preservation is human nature.

By the time the paramedics arrived it was too late. Cartmans eyes had clamped closed, his warmth disappeared, the blood which had been haemorrhaging from the wound had spilled onto the floor and been replaced by a clear seepage. Eric Cartman was pronounced dead and Stan and I were thrown into the back of Barbradys car for questioning.

Once at the station, I told the truth. Full and utter honesty. Sparing no facts, sugar coating nothing. I wanted everyone to know my relationship with Cartman and I was ashamed anymore.

I new in the end of us, one of us would end up covered in the others blood. But this was never how I saw it happening. We'd just gotten our shit together, made plans, promises. Did that mean nothing. I'd always imagined a gorey, horrific death for one of us, although I would've put cold hard cash on Cartman killing me then feeding me to a group of alley cats. I'd never thought one of us would expire in the arms of the other as he trembled and sulked, pleading and praying for you not to die. In the end our legacy wasn't as sadistic as we'd worked at. Now was the time to pass on all I never said. Even if Cartman would never read my letter, something deep within me told me leaving the handwritten confession with Cartmans beautiful body would give me a sense of peace.

Stan, Kenny and I stood beside the open casket. The other two said brief goodbyes and took large steps away. Staying close enough so I didn't feel alone, but distancing themselves so I had some privacy. Stan and Kenny claimed to understand for I'd told them everything that had happened. But although they claimed to get it, I knew deep down no one ever would. Two people truly understood and now one was gone from the plane of the living, leaving me to carry this burden on me own.

I leaned down placing my chin on Cartmans shoulder and I clutched his hand gently sliding the letter in his limp grip.

"You're cold, meine liebe…." I whispered as I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I gently placed a final kiss upon Cartmans pale blue lips and turned away,walking back down the aisle.

I exited the church, closely followed by Stan and Kenny. I looked up toward the gray sky and shivered wrapping my arms around myself . As the three of us walked home thewords I'd poured out to Cartman on paper, replayed through my mind like a bad recording.

_Eric,_

_My stubbornness causes me pain. You're gone and I cannot change that, which saddens me. My heart is broken and it'll never mend. I love you more than words or actions could ever express. But neither of us would let go long enough to admit it and the times it looked like we were confessing our feelings, we doubted each others motives thinking it was another fucked up prank. _

_I can't say I regret all we did, for being in such deep, passionate hate with you was the fondest time of my life and reminiscing about those moments will forever fill my heart. When the wind blows and I feel a shiver I'll close my eyes and pretend it's you whispering all those depraved things I loved to hear in my ear. I'll feel your hands on my body, your kisses upon my flesh. I was always yours and yours alone; I'll always belong to you, despite the fact we'll never know where the story of could've led because you left me alone. _

_I've cried so long and hard I swear my tears are blood droplets which scream for you to appear and cease their flow. But you'll never appear again, I'll never again hear you tell me I'm a disgusting fucking Jew and it's all my fault. You were my reason to continue living all these years and now I've been abandoned forever to roam, lifeless; a desolate shell. I swear I'd do anything to bring you back to me, to hear your laugh, your growl or witness that gorgeous smouldering glare you'd shoot me. All that has forever been stripped from my life. _

_I was never perfect, but you were; I see that now. You were my slice of perfection in this fucked up world. Isn't that the way it is, you see something was exactly what you needed once it's too late. _

_Now I must carry on without the dark shadow that was you to watch over me and make me feel important; dare I say it, cause me to feel passion, hate, love, lust, anger and all those strong emotions like I never have before and never will again._

_Sometimes winning isn't at all satisfying, when you consider what you lost to come out victorious. I won this round, yet it's the type of win that tastes bitter. Nothing wonderful, nothing sweet._

_I'd like to think you're in a better place; yet after all we put each other through I sense you're not._

_Enjoy hell my darling; until I meet you there, then we shall forever wander for all eternity in the ambience of each other's darkness._

_All my love and hate._

_Kyle._

I made it to my house, nodded toward Kenny and Stan quickly bursting through the front door. I entered my room and spralled across my bed, head buried into the pillow. I slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Flashes of every encounter with Cartman playing before my eyes as I tossed and turned. I then felt eased, pensive and peaceful. My erratic thrashing ceased and warmth flashed over my body making me euphoric. The familiar feel of hands grabbing at my hips came over me and breath on my neck as the feeling of a heavy head on my shoulder caused me to open my eyes.

"Psssst…. Kyle. Can you hear me?" A whispered sounded as I felt those haunting kisses trace gently over my shoulder. I grunted softly.

"Yeah." I replied, wondering if this was a dream.

"It's Eric…. I heard your goodbye. I felt your last kiss. I don't hold you responsible for anything that happened. We were playing dangerous games with fire, one of us was bound to get burned. I'm just glad it wasn't you my sweet, day walker Jew." The voice explained as I felt fingers brush through my hair.

"I love you Kyle, I should've told you that long ago. I still fucking love you and always will. I'll be here to watch your every move, I want to see you happy. I long to see that dazzling smile brighten up your face again. I hold no grudge and place no blame. Enjoy your win Kyle, if I was in your place I would and you know it. So stop being such a depressing little emo fag; love me, remember me but don't be sad. We will be reunited in hell, because let's face it, you picked the wrong fucking religion if you were aiming for heaven. So this is the first and final time I'm permitted to contact anyone still in the realm of the living, Satan said I could pick anyone and I picked you Kyle, so if that's not love I don't know what is. I just had to hold you once more, smell you, kiss you and let you know everything in your letter was heard loud and clear. I shouldn't tell you this but… every time you feel your hair stand up or you shiver when it's not cold. That'll be me; hanging around making sure my little monster is prospering. Goodbye my love, I'll count the days until we can be together."

The warmth slowly exited my body and the happiness faded. I laid staring into the darkness. Wide eyed, contemplating my life. I knew what I had to do. Action needed to be taken.

**Kennys POV –**

I knocked on the door of Kyles house. No answer. His parents were out of town for a week. They didn't give two fucks about his sadness over Cartman, they only cared about keeping their flight so the they could go visit Ike at boarding school.

I banged loudly on the door.

"Kyle, open up I'm freezing my balls off out here." I shouted to receive no reply.

I cupped my hands staring through the window into the dark, unlit home. It was odd for the Brovloski residence to not have any lights on. I glanced around looking for an entrance before noticing Kyles bedroom window ajar. I climbed a nearby tree; not fearing for my own safety, yet a knot on my stomach told me something was wrong.

I climbed through Kyle's window to see him sprawled across his bed, wrists slashed open; deep long cuts. The small boy curled up in a ball, laying in a puddle of his own blood. The sight although gruesome didn't startle me. I'd experienced death many times before. I approached the lifeless corpse and outstretched a hand, closing Kyles open eyes.

"Goodbye friend." I whispered solemnly.

A flash of blinding light appeared above Kyle and I jumped back staring at the red flickering brightness, which morphed into the figures of Cartman and Kyle. I smiled as I watched, the two disembodies figures unaware I could see them.

"Kyle, fuck I'm disappointed in you…. I wanted you to live." Cartman growled passionately grabbing Kyles face forcing kisses upon him. Kyle pulled out of the make out session.

"Yeah and how many times in our lives did I do what you ordered you fat fuck." He snarled. Cartman gently caressed Kyles face and gently slapped him. The pair laughed.

Cartman clutched Kyle's hand tightly.

"Ready to go to our forever home?" Cartman asked. Kyle nodded as the pair began to fade away into flames, which slowly turned them to dust before my eyes.

"I fucking love you Jewrat." Cartman hissed.

"Not as much as I love you fatass." Kyle added.

The scene was now gone, along with Kyles body and the pool of blood. I climbed to my feet and shook my head. This death shit…. Was something I'd never in my life understand. Yes, I'd died uncountable times and witnessed many passings but I still didn't get it.

I climbed back out the window and down the tree. My foot slipped and I saw my life flash before my eyes. I fell in the snow, eyes clenched tightly. I slowly opened one eye, still alive staring toward the grey sky above as the sun slowly came out. I grinned.

Everything seemed right in life now. Perfect even. The sun came out; I had survived a fall that although minor would've usually ended in my death and Kyle and Cartman had finally admitted how they felt which although leading to them dying, meant happiness. I walked home not really knowing what to think. I knew I wouldn't tell anyone about what I'd witnessed, I'd forever act like all the other kids telling stories about crazy Kyle who killed his boyfriend and then lost his mind and ran away never to be seen again although I knew the truth. The fucked up lovers were a peace, in each other arms forever, never to feel alone, depressed of unloved again. I knew the truth…. Only me and I couldn't be happier for them.

* * *

**A/N** – Ok so that's where this tale ends. Sorry it's so tragic. I just didn't feel I could drag out the smut parts anymore while keeping the integrity of a plot or storyline. In English, I felt if I had've continued with the tension and smut it would've sounded repetitive and boring. The last thing I wanted to do was bore everyone. So here it is, the final. Be sure to let me know what you thought and if you loved this fic I'm working on other South Park tales you are welcome to peruse. So once again. Thanks for the support and making me believe in myself. xo


End file.
